O Uchiha
by Silva- chan
Summary: Mesmo após tudo que fizeram a paz é algo que está longe de ser alcançado. Depois de assistir seu marido ser assassinado e a destruição aparentemente irreversível das Cinco Grandes Nações, Hinata toma uma decisão drástica. E se ela pudesse matar os dois homens que causaram isso e impedir o extermínio do clã Uchiha? E se ela pudesse salvar Itachi Uchiha antes mesmo dele precisar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Hinata corria rapidamente com sua filha nos braços. O manto branco chamuscado com resto de um fogo extinto atrapalhava seus movimentos fluídos. Kakashi corria um pouco mais atrás carregando o filho de Naruto no colo.

A destruição os acompanhava.

Konohagakure era, neste momento, um grande exemplo de inferno na terra.

- Mamãe!- a filha da Hyuuga chamou em pânico crescente.

Hinata não ousou olhar pra criança em seus braços, apenas apertou-a mais contra si e beijou o topo da cabeça infantil.

- Eu te amo, querida. - ela murmurou.

Pouco mais a frente havia uma porta de marmore coberta por intrincados e complexos selos. Kakashi entregou a mulher o filho dela e assistiu-a beijar o topo da cabeça do menino.

- Também te amo, meu lindo menino.

- Apresse-se, Hinata-sama. - Kakashi falou com urgência na voz.

Ela fitou os filhos uma ultima vez antes de entregá-los ao Hatake. Sorriu uma ultima vez e deslizou a antiga katana de Uchiha Sasuke na mão, deixando a lâmina cortar sua pele e faze-la sangrar. As lágrimas não deixaram de cair dos seus olhos, mas não a atrapalharam enquanto seus dedos corriam fazendo os selos correspondentes aos que estavam na porta. Logo a entrada do antigo templo Hyuuga se abriu. Ela correu para dentro do lugar e encontrou o altar. Derramando mais do próprio sangue criou selos no chão. O circulo gigante com kanjis rubros organizados de forma que formavam uma grande flor de lótus desenhada em mármore branco era uma imagem e tanto. Hinata logo se sentou no centro do circulo e fechou os olhos. As mão se movendo em diversos símbolos enquanto ela deixava seu chakra fluir.

- Jutsu proibido: Reversão Temporal Divina.- a voz dela cortou o silêncio do lugar.

Ela sentiu que era esmagada e houve uma grande explosão. Os selos se fecharam ao redor dela como se tivessem vida própria. Em segundos a Hyuuga era o núcleo de uma enorme flor de lótus que regredia no tempo. Ao invés de desabrochar, a flor se fechava em um botão. A dor se tornou insuportável e ela gritou com todo o ar que restava em seus pulmões.

Então tudo acabou.

Hinata estava suspensa num limbo sem fim. Ela era a unica coisa viva na imensidão negra.

- O que te faz vir aqui, mulher?- uma voz rosnou.

- Preciso voltar no tempo e matar dois homens.

- Com que finalidade?

- Evitar a Quarta e Quinta Grande Guerra Ninja, evitar a extinção completa de todos os ninjas.

- E o que te faz pensar que deixarei?

- A vida de todos os que nasceram a partir da Quarta Guerra será sua. O baby boom pós guerra nunca ocorrerá e ...

- E...? - a voz incentivou com uma pontada de curiosidade.

- E Kaguya será libertada.

- A vida de milhões de crianças inocentes e a liberdade de uma deusa...- a voz pareceu indecisa por um momento, como se pesasse as clausulas do contrato. De um lado da balança uma grande deusa e milhões de vidas com alma pura, do outro lado a vida de milhões de shinobis ceifadas durante a guerra.- E quem queres matar?

- Uchiha Madara e Danzou.

- Somente estes dois homens?

- Sim.

Silêncio.

- Sabe, a guerra me rendeu muitas vidas. Eu penso que devo pedir mais um sacrifício vindo de você.

- E o que seria, Jashin-sama?

- Eu quero seu amor por Naruto Uzumaki e o amor dele por você.

Hinata suspirou e deixou uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto. Por um momento quis acreditar que seus filhos poderiam nascer independentemente da mudança no passado, mas agora essa esperança não passava de uma promessa vazia feita aos seus filhos.

- Sim. Nosso amor é seu, Jashin-sama.

Ela ouviu uma barulho estranho e percebeu que o deus rasgou o véu do tempo.

- Estou ansioso para receber a alma dos dois homens que você quer matar antes do tempo determinado.

* * *

><p>Entãããooooo, vocês devem estar pensando: que merda é essa? E eu posso responder calmamente: Não sei, até porque a ideia veio até mim em um sonho. Aí eu pensei '' e se...'' e deu nisso.<p>

Se alguém gostou, por favor, mande reviews. Eu realmente fico muito animada com reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Itachi olhou para o hokage sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo Danzo fora assassinado, selado e agora ardia nas chamas eternas do Mangekyo Sharingan, para completar a cena havia um caixão ao lado do defunto que estava coberto por complexos selos e também ardia nas chamas negras. A responsável por essa cena incomum? A mulher poucos metro a frente dele se encarregava do fardo. Os olhos dela fixos no caixão e no corpo ardendo sem realmente vê-los.

- Hyuuga?

Ela ergueu o rosto e fixou seus olhos dispares no Anbu. Sua face de mármore branco de alguma forma indicava que ele devia continuar a falar.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Aliás, quem é você?

Ela riu. Um riso sarcástico que fez seu rosto estranhamente bonito se contorcer numa careta assustadora. As cicatrizes enrugando-se enquanto ela ria levemente.

- Na noite do massacre o Uchiha o homem que te ajuda a exterminar o clã compromete o futuro do mundo ninja. Ao tentar trazer paz para a aldeia você da forças para o mesmo homem que inicia a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

- O clã Uchiha está vivo.

- E vai continuar assim porque eu interrompi os planos. Era pra eles morrerem na semana que vem. - Ela riu.- Um a um você e seu parceiro iriam mata-los deixando por ultimo Sasuke. Iria mostrar a ele o poder destrutivos dos grandes olhos rubros. Iria selar o o futuro com caos.- Um suspiro e os olhos dispares voltaram para as chamas. As lágrimas de sangue se acumulavam no chão formando uma poça escura.- Agora Uchiha Obito está morto e selado para sempre. Agora Danzo nunca poderá fazer mal para esta aldeia. Agora a alma de Uchiha Madara nunca voltará a pairar sobre este mundo. Eu destruí todos os três.

- Isso é impossível!- exclamou o hokage que até o momento havia permanecido calado.

- A base da Quarta Guerra é o Edo Tensei. Sem Madara-sama e Obito-sama a Akatsuki vai se desintegrar sozinha. Ainda dá tempo de chegar até eles e passá-los para o nosso lado. - Os dois homens a olharam como se ela tivesse uma segunda cabeça. A mulher os ignorou.- Sem Danzo a Anbu Root fica sob comando direto do Hokage. Sem interferências, sem traições ou manipulações. Sem Danzo o clã Uchiha continua vivo.

- Você não pode aparecer do nada, assassinar um dos nossos anciães, cremar um corpo desconhecido, anunciar uma guerra que nunca ocorreu e simplesmente jogar na nossa cara planos ultrassecretos do governo de Konohagakure, simplesmente dizendo que vão falhar. Não sabemos quem voc melhor que podemos fazer é te matar aqui e agora.- Itachi falou sem um pingo de emoção.

A mulher com olhos desiguais soltou um suspiro. Ela sorriu levemente e usou seu melhor tom de voz. Parecia que estava conversando com uma criança quando começou a falar.

- Você não faz ideia do que é lutar contra o Hashirama-sama, o Tobirama-sama, o Sandaime e Minato-sama. Você não faz ideia do que é lutar contra um monstro que possui o poder de sete das nove bijuus. Você não entende os sacrifícios impostos ao lutar contra uma deusa e unir as Cinco Grandes Nações. E eu só estou falando de uma guerra.

Itachi deixou o olhar vagar entre a estranha e o hokage. O golpe e o extermínio já tinham data marcada e lá estava ela, bela e assustadora, uma estranha total, olhando para eles como se fossem crianças inocentes em relação aos perigos do mundo, dizendo que tudo daria errado.

- Existem outros meios, Uchiha-san, Sandaime.- Ela baixou o olhar e sua voz se tornou um sussurro.- Existem outras saídas.- Ela fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos em punhos bem cerrados, deixando a unha ferir a pele. Lágrimas cristalinas começaram a sair do olho pálido e as rubras aceleraram no olho que queimava vermelho. A voz dela se elevou um pouco quando voltou a falar.- Eu não quebrei a regra do véu do tempo, não deixei a vida de milhões de crianças suspensas e sujeitas a desaparecerem porque... Talvez com minha interferência no passado seus pais nunca cheguem a se conhecer e, talvez elas nunca venham a nascer, não entreguei a vida do meu lindo menino e da minha amável filha que tive com o sétimo hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, direto para as mãos da morte para chegar aqui e ver vocês cometerem os mesmos erros. Eu não vendi a alma dos filhos do meu leal guarda-costas e braço direito, Uchiha Sasuke, para chegar aqui e ver tudo se repetir. - Ela ergueu o rosto e a fúria em seus olhos tiveram força suficiente para fazer o Anbu e o Hokage tremerem um pouco e recuarem levemente.

A Hyuuga se aproximou de Itachi e travou o maxilar por um momento. Um olho branco perfurando-o com raiva e um olho rubro observando-o com... saudade.

- Seu clã quer poder? Vamos dar-lhes poder!- Ela se virou para o hokage.- Seus anciães querem a morte para o bem futuro da aldeia? Então vamos mostrar-lhes a verdadeira face da morte!

A boca do Sarutobi se abriu para protestar.

- Peça que tragam o líder Uchiha, sua esposa, Sasuke e o conselho do clã deles. Mande chamar Hiashi, sua primogênita e o guardião dela, junto com o conselho Hyuuga. Convoque Nara Shikaku e seu filho, Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Shisui.

- Você não pode falar com o hokage assim.- repreendeu o Anbu.

Uma aura escura caiu sobre o escritório. O ar que rodeava a Hyuuga cada vez mais denso.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, antiga líder do extinto clã Hyuuga e a ultima entre eles. Sou a Oitava Hokage e a esposa daquele que um dia foi o Sétimo Hokage. Sou aquela que deu o título de kage ao ultimo Uchiha. Sou a mulher na qual o daimyo se curva na presença.- Ela grunhiu, o rosto rosado ressaltando as diversas cicatrizes de batalha da ainda bela mulher. A imagem de uma boneca de porcelana rachada era a descrição perfeita para ela.- Não me repreenda, Uchiha, não antes de saber quem eu sou.

Sarutobi a fitou com espanto e admiração.

- Itachi, acalme-se.- o homem convocou dois Anbus e sem olha-los ordenou que trouxessem as pessoas que Hinata ordenara.

O hokage pareceu desconcertado por um momento, somente fitando-a.

-Você é a Hyuuga- hime?

O rosto dela se virou na direção do homem. O cabelo negro-azulado pendendo nas costas em uma trança firme e longa. A postura dela era altiva, mas levemente curvada, como a de um grande líder que começa a ceder com o peso de suas obrigações. A pele exposta era branca como a neve, porem levemente rosada e cicatrizes faziam retalhos pela imensidão de aspecto macio, apesar de tudo. E o mais interessante eram os olhos dela. O olho esquerdo era lilás e branco, como o olho único e inconfundível da herdeira Hyuuga, mas o olho direito era...

O olho de um Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Algumas informações acho que não batem muito bem com o mangá original, mas por enquanto dá pra ignorar, até porque não lembro tudo. To sentada na frente do PC vendo como ficou pequeno aqui, mas no meu caderno cobre 4 páginas.<p>

Espero que gostem!

Luciana Fernandes, ainda bem que gostou. Fico feliz com o elogio. Espero que continue a ler e lembre-se, comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

Aryel-Chan, acho que deve ter ficado meio vago mesmo. Pensa assim, ela está voltando no passado e enquanto o passado vai sendo mudado o futuro fica congelado, o tempo passa no passado, mas o futuro continua o mesmo e só vai mudar quando os anos que distanciam o tempo que a Hinata escolheu para mudar tudo e o do dia que ela se foi passarem. Na fic ela deve ter algo por volta dos 30 e poucos anos quando viaja no tempo, então 22 anos vão ter que passar para o futuro como está se transformar num novo futuro. Ao tentar impedir a guerra e ao impedir o massacre Uchiha, milhões de pessoas que só se conhecem como consequência das guerras e do massacre talvez nunca se conheçam. Sem elas se conhecerem no passado as crianças que estão vivas, porem congeladas num determinado dia do futuro, nunca vão nascer,outras crianças vão nascer porque seus pais vão se encontrar independentemente do que mudar no passado. Entendeu? De qualquer forma, obrigada por comentar e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. ^^

Acho que é só isso. Até a próxima e obrigada por acompanharem minha mais nova fic.

Espero que apreciem.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Hinata estava muito ocupada meditando durante todo o tempo de espera. O Sandaime observava Itachi cautelosamente, ele sabia que o Anbu estava assustado ainda que não demonstrasse. A operação para por fim aos Uchiha era para trazer paz, não guerras e ódio.

Houve uma batida na porta e o próprio Hokage a abriu.

Ombro a ombro Hiashi e Fugaku entraram. Suas posturas eram impecáveis e seus olhares de aço faziam muitos se curvarem diante da imponência desses homens. Logo atrás deles Mikoto entrou com um sonolento Sasuke nos braços ao lado de Hinata e Neji, que estavam totalmente despertos e andavam tranquilamente. O conselho de cada clã entrou em seguida sendo seguidos pelos dois membros do clã Nara e um entediado Hatake Kakashi.

Assim que todos se acomodaram a mulher que antes meditava abriu os olhos e se levantou.

- Quem é você? – Hiashi sibilou ao ver o olho característico de seu clã na morena.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

O hokage a fitou um pouco nervoso. Ele pensava fazer as apresentações e dar uma leve introdução antes que as perguntas viessem à tona. Pelo visto isso seria impossível.

- E por que a senhorita possui o Sharingan Hyuuga-san?- Fugaku questionou com a voz baixa e controlada, sem deixar de expor um pouco sua raiva.

- Foi um presente. - Ela sorriu para os dois lideres como se aquela fosse uma conversa banal.

Kakashi se viu mais interessado pelo assunto ao ouvir isso.

- Um presente de quem, Hyuuga-san? – O Hatake perguntou como uma criança curiosa.

Hinata sorriu para o Hatake e um brilho de tristeza apareceu e sumiu como um relâmpago pelos olhos dela. A lembrança de ter deixado seus filhos na mão dele ainda vívidas na mente dela. Ela desviou o olhar para uma criança escondida no colo da mãe.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Tão logo o nome lhe escapou e os líderes dos clãs mais fortes de Konoha entraram na frente de seus respectivos filhos.

- Como ousas usar o nome da minha filha como se fosse e alegar que seu olho pertence ao filho dele?- rosnou Hiashi.

A mulher deu um passo a frente e abriu um sorriso de canto.

- Porque eu sou sua filha e meu olho é um presente do filho dele.

Ela falava como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, num tom que beirava a zombaria. Fugaku abriu a boca para atirar outro comentário, mas o Sarutobi o fez silenciar-se com um movimento da mão.

- Hiashi, coloque sua filha ao lado dela e Fugaku, faça o mesmo com Sasuke. Eu quero que os Hyuugas averiguem o chakra que os três emitem e vejam se correspondem.- O Sandaime ordenou.

Os homens fizeram o que foi ordenado e logo se escutou um coro recitando a mesma palavra: ''_Byakugan''. _Alguns Hyuugas deram um passo para trás. Neji cautelosamente pulou para mais perto enquanto tentava enxergar qualquer falha no que via.

- Isso é impossível!- murmurou um dos anciães Hyuuga.

- Como...?- outro começou.

- Hinata...?- Hiashi começou numa perda de palavras enquanto andava até as duas. Ele olhou para o hokage com a perplexidade sendo exposta ao invés da normalmente estoica face. Ele voltou a fita-las diretamente e ergueu uma mão para tocar as duas meninas. - Ambas são milha filha! O chakra da mais velha tem uma mancha ao redor de onde fica o olho e o ombro do meu lado desse olho, e a mancha corresponde ao chakra do menino Uchiha. Isso não é só o olho dele! Mas que merda essa que está acontecendo aqui?

O Hokage andou ate sua cadeira e se sentou com uma expressão cansada. Ele podia sentir uma nova dor de cabeça chegando.

- Hime-sama?- O Sarutobi chamou com os olhos suplicantes.

Hinata se sentou e puxou sua versão mais nova para seu colo depois de depositar um beijinho na testa do pequeno Sasuke. Os olhos díspares dela se voltaram para os dois homens que a fitavam em busca de responda ignorando totalmente os conselheiros de cada clã.

- Vocês podem me chamar de Mirai Hinata se quiserem. - Ela respirou fundo antes de iniciar o discurso treinado todo o tempo que ela estava nessa era passada. – Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou a filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, irmã de Hyuuga Hanabi, a brilhante, e prima de Hyuuga Neji, o gênio. – seu olhar pousou na versão mais nova de Neji e ela não pode deixar de sorrir levemente para ele. - Sou a esposa do Sétimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, o herói, e a protegida do Sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Sou a ultima Hyuuga e também a Oitava Hokage. - Ela riu pra si mesma com amargura. - Na minha época sou conhecida como a hokage de duas almas.

A pequena Hinata fez um barulhinho de surpresa, chamando a atenção de sua homóloga. A menor corou um pouco antes de se curvar em respeito, o que fez a outra rir levemente e a puxar para um abraço.

- Te ver assim me faz lembrar os meus filhos... - A Mirai Hinata sussurrou. Um brilho de dor apareceu nos olhos díspares e ela desviou olhar.

- Fi-filhos?

Ambas se olharam por um momento. A menor procurando por uma explicação e a mais velha sem saber como continuar. A Mirai Hinata sabia que essa versão dela nunca veria o sorriso enorme do Boruto ou o amor nos olhos da pequena Himawari. Seu coração se apertou um pouco nessa realização e ela desviou o olhar. Preferiu ignorar a suplica por mais informações da menor e continuou de onde havia parado.

- Sou aquela que fez do ex-traidor, Uchiha Sasuke, o Nono Hokage.- Uma lágrima rubra caiu do olho negro, que acabou por desativar o Sharigan. Ela sorriu levemente reconhecendo a dor da alma do Mirai Sasuke. - Sou aquela que porta o olho e a alma do Nono Hokage, meu fiel guarda-costas, meu general e minha mão direita.

O silencio naquele lugar se tornou ainda mais pesado quando ela fechou os olhos para contar a parte mais importante.

- Quando eu tinha dez anos descobri um jutsu proibido criado pelas mulheres do meu clã.- Ela riu levemente com uma pitada de dor.- Nunca pensei que aquilo seria útil um dia. – Seu olhar pousou nos dois líderes.- Mas o jutsu foi útil. Eu vim do futuro. Do que o mundo será dentro de algumas décadas. Vim impedir o caos que está por vir.- Dessa vez seu sorriso era cansado.- Acho melhor irmos para o salão de reuniões Hyuuga. Esta será uma longa conversa repleta de negociações.

Mirai Hinata entregou Sasuke para Mikoto e guiou a pequena Hinata até Hiashi. Sem hesitar ela puxou Neji para um abraço e o levantou, começou a carrega-lo no colo apesar da atual idade do menino, ignorando todo os protestos dele e rindo.

- Ah Neji-niisan... Eu sentia saudades do seu jeitinho arisco.

* * *

><p>Obs: Algumas informações acho que não batem muito bem com o mangá original, mas por enquanto dá pra ignorar, até porque não lembro tudo.<p>

Espero que gostem!

Não me matem ainda por ter demoradoa postar. Foi semana de provas seguido por semana de recuperação e um monte de trabalho brotaram do nada.

ma-chan, fico feliz que gostou da fanfic.^^ Fico mais feliz ainda por comentar. Até a proxima e espero que continue a acompanhar a fanfic e a comentar. Beijos.

Ayumi Kiyo, fica triste não, as crianças deixaram de existir, mas foi pelo bem maior. Vai ser meio lento em algumas partes- pelo menos eu acho isso sempre que leio meus 11 capitulos ja feitosque estão a espera de passarem pro pc-, mas eu vou explicar direitinho o futuro deles. Até como a Hinata ganho a alma e o olho do Sasuke eu vou explicar!(que na minha opinião, exceto a morte do Naruto, vai ser uma das melhores cenas da fic). Outra coisa: sim, voce está certa sobre as crianças. A verdade é que de uma forma ou de outra todas elas vão nascer, em tempos diferentes e circunstancias diferentes, exceto os filho da Hina com o Naruto, porque a vida de todas essa crianças ainda estão lá, suspensas no tempo. A alma dela continua, so o corpo que pode sofrer ajustes, entende? A Mirai Hinata não sabe disso e bem, Jashin-sama é que não ia avisar. Enfim acho que falei demais por enquanto. Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que continue a acompanhar e acomentar. Beijos e até o próximo cap.

Acho que é só isso.

Até a próxima.

Espero que apreciem.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Hinata estava desfazendo as tranças de sua versão mais velha com alegria para ver ate onde o cabelo se estendia. Sasuke estava brincando de fugir de seu próprio olho preso na Hyuuga, que estranhamente parecia ter vida própria e se movia para todos os lados mesmo quando o olho lilás se movi para o lado oposto ou ficava fixo em algo. E Neji? Neji estava desmaiado nos braços da prima do futuro, preso em um genjutsu lançado pelo Sharingan que Hinata portava. A ele estava sendo mostrada a história de Hyuuga Hizashi, a luta contra Hinata no Chuunin Shiken e sobre como ele morre. Algumas lágrimas eram visíveis no rosto do pequeno gênio Hyuuga.

Fugaku bufava a cada dois minutos e Hiashi estava muito entretido jogando shogi com Nara Shikamaru. A Mirai Hinata estava meditando e o Hokage continuava fumando seu cachimbo como se nada estivesse fora do normal.

- Porque temos que acreditar nela? - um dos Uchihas estourou cansado de fitar a mulher alheia a todos eles.

- Porque o jutsu que rasga o véu do tempo é verdadeiro.- uma anciã Hyuuga respondeu.- Ele só pode ser utilizado uma vez a cada século e aquele que viaja tem que existir no passado que se tem como meta.

Nara Shikaku fez uma jogada no lugar do filho e fitou Hiashi por um momento.

-Você acredita nela?- o Nara mais velho perguntou em um tom baixo.

Hiashi murmurou algo e levantou o rosto. Na face de mármore nenhuma emoção podia ser vista.

- Ela é minha filha. Eu tenho que acreditar nela.

O Hokage sorriu com a resposta do Hyuuga.

As coisas permaneceram calmas até que Mirai Hinata sorriu e anunciou o fim da meditação.

- Sasuke- kun que falar com você, Sasu-chan.- ela disse enquanto olhava para o pequeno Sasuke. Então ela segurou o menino e em segundo ele também ficou mole, preso em outro genjutsu.

Itachi apertou os punhos enquanto assistia seu irmão ser cuidadosamente deitado no chão pela mulher. Ele assistiu-a deitar o Hyuuga inconsciente ao lado de Sasuke e puxar a pequena Hinata param frente dela. A mulher respirou fundo e o Sharingan brilhou de uma forma diferente, os tomoes mudando de posição e girando de uma forma ligeiramente aleatória. Uma luz vermelha cobriu as duas e Itachi percebeu que era chakra. A menina começou a gritar e a se debater, fazendo com que todos os outros presentes se levantassem com a intenção de liberta-la.

- Sentem-se.- A Mirai Hinata sibilou sem olha-los.- Eu preciso contar muita coisa para ela e esse é o único meio.

A luz rubra cobriu a garotinha por inteiro e ela parou de gritar. Olhos vidrados fitando o nada. O herdeiro Uchiha estendeu a mão para tocar a menina, mas uma descarga de eletricidade o fez se afastar. O adolescente recuou um pouco. Os olhos rubros devido ao Sharingan estudando tudo. A versão mais velha da herdeira Hyuuga o fitou com um olhar divertido.

- Eu não tentaria tocá-lo por muito tempo.- ela comentou. - Agora vá se sentar ao lado do seu pai, Uchiha-san. A conversa vai ficar séria a partir de agora.- ela moveu o corpo da versão mais nova pra perto do corpo dos dois meninos inconscientes, tomando cuidado para não deixar muito perto.- Eu quero que todos os Uchihas me ouçam, e me ouçam bem. O golpe de estado vai fracassar. Vocês não vão tomar o poder de Konohagakure porque serão massacrados antes que isso aconteça. Apenas dois Uchihas sobreviveram ao ataque na minha época. Um deles morre sete anos depois pelas mãos do ultimo Uchiha. Essa pessoa é Uchiha Sasuke. Por causa do massacre ele cresce cheio de ódio e acaba por abandonar Konoha em busca de poder. Ele é manipulado e jogado numa guerra contra as Cinco Grandes Nações.

- Mas você disse que ele se tornou o Nono Hokage.- Mikoto interrompeu.

- E ele se torna.- o rosto dela era sombrio. Nem uma gota de felicidade podia ser vista.- Mas antes disso ele viveu por muitos anos refém da solidão, do medo e do ódio. Ele foi torturado, amaldiçoado, odiado, perseguido e temido. Acima de tudo, Sasuke foi traído pela própria família. Vocês o fizeram viver o inferno na terra por querer tomar algo que não lhes pertence a força.

Fugaku apertou seu kimono com raiva, o rosto impassível. Quem era ela para dizer que os Uchiha falhariam?

Hinata o fitou e sorriu.

- Vocês querem poder e glória. Mas eu...- ela fez uma pausa e riu baixinho. Sasuke estava agitado preso na mente dela e isso era visível pela forma que o olho negro se movia.- A outra eu - ela concertou ainda sorrindo.- vai lhes ensinar o caminho para chegar ao poder de forma honrada. Porém, até que ela possa começar a guiá-los, eu preciso que vocês façam o que digo.

Todos ali a fitaram com expectativa. Até mesmo o pequeno Shikamaru parou de se apoiar no pai tentando dormir e ficou tenso.

- Otou-san, - ela fitou Hiashi e ele assentiu, estimulando-a a prosseguir. - Você vai entregar a mão da herdeira Hyuuga para o herdeiro Uchiha. - Itachi e Hiashi arregalaram os olhos por uma fração de segundo, mas logo esconderam o susto com suas máscaras estoicas.- Fugaku-sama pedirá permissão para casar seu herdeira com a atual herdeira Hyuuga. Amanhã ambos os clãs anunciarão a união dos seus respectivos herdeiros.

- E se eu não quiser que Itachi se case com você?- Fugaku ameaçou.

- Então morram! Eu ainda posso negociar com o Kazekage de Suna e conseguir um casamento com Sabaku no Gaara.- ela bufou tentando se controlar.- Não existe uma unica opção pra salvar o futuro, mas eu quero salvar seu clã. Estou fazendo isso pelo Sasuke, para evitar que esse menininho aqui do meu lado passe por tudo que ele passou. Evitar que o Sasuke-kun veja toda sua família morrer novamente. Casar Itachi e a minha versão mais nova vai evitar o massacre porque unificaria os clãs, salvaria vocês da extinção e tornaria mais fácil que um Uchiha se torne Hokage. Talvez Sasuke se torne Hokage por mais tempo. Além de...

Um grito agonizante a fez parar de explicar os prós e contras da união, Hinata se moveu para o lado e assistiu sua versão mais nova se contorcer e gritar. Lágrimas correndo pelo rosto da menina como rios.

- O que está fazendo com ela?- Hiashi questionou um pouco incomodado com a cena.

- Ela está assistindo a Quarta Grade Guerra. Ela está vendo Neji morrer nos protegendo. - a mulher engoliu em seco.

- Fugaku-sama, Hiashi-sama, vocês podem fazer uma aliança e unir seus herdeiros?- Sarutobi questionou enquanto expirava a fumaça do cachimbo.

- Hinata é muito nova...

Uma risada alta cortou o ar tenso e todos se viram para Mirai Hinata. Ela começou a corar de tando rir.

- Isso não te impediu de oferecer minha mão para o Raikage quando soube que eu amava o Naruto-kun.- Ela desviou o olhar do olhos brancos do pai.- Apenas façam isso.

-Itachi...? - Fugaku fitou o filho em um pergunta silenciosa.

- Eu estou de acordo pai.

Mirai Hinata e o Sandaime se entreolharam com uma ligeira ponta de esperança. Aquele era o primeiro passo para um futuro melhor. Por horas novos acordos foram sendo firmados.

* * *

><p>Mais um grito de agonia percorreu a mansão Hyuuga. A pequena herdeira se encolhia, se remexia e gritava sem cessar havia cinco dias.<p>

- Sasukeee! Sasukeeee!- ela chamou ainda presa no genjutsu.

Hiashi fitava a filha ligeiramente aflito. Ao seu lado Fugaku ativava e desativava o Sharingan enquanto tentava conter a raiva. Itachi observava imóvel sua noiva se contorcer e clamar pelo nome de seu irmão.

O herdeiro suspirou e girou os olhos para o outro lado, onde a Mirai Hinata suava frio com os olhos díspares vidrados. O olho do ultimo Uchiha nela a defendia de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Por um momento tentou imaginar esse tão temível futuro que fazia uma criança gritar em puro horror por horas a fio e uma mulher adulta, que pelo titulo será a mais forte entre todos da aldeia, atacar mesmo durante seu sono.

O gritos pararam e a pequena Hinata acordou. Seu corpo estava repleto de suor e ele tremia levemente.

O Sandaime e os dois últimos membros do conselho de Konoha se aproximaram da menina. Hinata se levantou, visivelmente tonta, e andou aos tropeços até sua homóloga. A outra Hinata acordou e fitou-a por um momento.

- Eu p-prometo.- a menina sussurrou e a abraçou.

- Você pode fazer isso?- a mulher viu a menor afirmar com um movimento de cabeça.- Ótimo. Te vejo daqui uns anos.- Ela beijou o topo da cabeça da menor. - Desculpe ter que usar parte do Tsukuyomi em você para te treinar.

O nome da técnica chamou a atenção de Itachi e ele se concentrou mais nas duas Hyuuga.

- Sinto muito, mas o chakra armazenado já está no fim. Eu não posso fazer isso por voce.

- Você e Sa-Sasuke-sun já podem descansar.

A mais velha e a mais nova sorriram uma para outra. Chakra cobriu ambas e a Mirai Hinata começou a desaparecer. Antes do rosto femininos com olhos díspares desaparecerem, ela sussurrou.

- Destrua-os, Hinata-chan!

Hiashi sentiu seus olhos ampliarem. Ninguém, nem mesmo Itachi, teve tempo de se mover ou antecipar o que se seguir. Agulhas feitas com água surgiram no ar e se lançaram ao mesmo tempo na mesma direção. Não houve tempo para gritos. O sangue começou a escorrer. Os dois anciães de Konohagakure caíram de joelhos e fitaram a menina que mantinha o byakugan ativado.

- Quando...?- a anciã começou.

- Mirai Hinata fez os selos e os transferiu para mim enquanto nos abraçávamos. Nós duas somos a mesma pessoa, então tudo que ela fizesse e eu soubesse poderia ser transferido. Ela fez o selo e eu completei o jutsu.- a menina murmurou em resposta antes de colapsar e ser pega por Hiashi.

- Hiashi faça algo!- o Sandaime gritou assistindo seus anciães caírem mortos.

- Sinto muito, Hokage-sama. Todos os órgãos internos estão destruídos.

Hinata moveu o rosto no direção do Hokage ainda sem perder a consciência.

- Afaste-se deles, Hokage-sama. Eles são a ruína dessa aldeia. Por causa deles e dos que o antecederam que Madara-sama se perdeu... Que Sasuke se foi... Que Itachi-san se sacrificou... São n-nossa ruína. E-eles nos destruirão.- ela murmurou e então cerrou os olhos vencida pela exaustão.

- Retirem esses corpos daqui.- o líder Hyuuga ordenou aos membros do clã que passavam pelo corredor.- Peço desculpas pela morte dos seus conselheiros, Hokage-sama, mas os olhos do meu clã não são chamados de olhos que tudo veem por nada. Minha filha tem medo e raiva deles e mesmo ao mata-los foi gentil. Não sei o que fizeram ou fariam, para a abalarem desta forma, mas agora quem não os quer por perto sou eu. Mesmo que mortos.

- Hiashi...- Sarutobi sussurrou.

O líder Hyuuga fitou seu superior e pediu perdão com o olhar, então virou-se e saiu carregando a filha de oito anos nos braços.

Itachi observou os dois Hyuugas se afastarem aos poucos. Voltou seu olhar para o pai e viu que Fugaku fitava os dois corpos com curiosidade.

- Otou-san?

- A menina chamou Madara de Madara-sama. Apesar de alegar que ele levantaria um guerra, ela mantém seu respeito por ele.- Fugaku falou e se aproximou dos corpos.- São membros do conselho de Konoha e ela alegou que são nossa ruína.

O Hokage fitou Fugaku e suspirou.

- Reuniremos os líderes de todos os clãs dessa aldeia e formar um novo conselho.- disse o velho e soprou fumaça no ar.- Por agora vamos apenas retiras esses corpos daqui e dar-lhes um funeral digno.

* * *

><p>Obs: Mirai é futuro, então Mirai Hinata é algo como Hinata do futuro.<p>ma-chan s2, obrigada pela review. Espero que goste do capítulo.

Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Itachi ficou sentado no jardim observando sua noiva colher flores. Para quem desconhecia o que se passava no intimo de Konohagakure, escondido a sete chaves, a pequena menina parecia a mesma. Ela ainda corava a todo instante, sorria de forma tímida, brincava e desmaiada quando nervosa. Ele cerrou os olhos e se concentrou na voz suave da menina que conversava com as flores. Era mais fácil para ele fechar os olhos e não ver a forma levemente tensa na qual agora ela se move, poder ignorar a olheira suave que se agrava a cada dia que passa abaixo dos olhos claros dela. Olheira essa ocultada pela franja farta que começava a cobrir parcialmente os olhos dela de tão longa.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que essa mesma criança é a mulher que ele conheceu alguns dias atrás. A Mirai Hinata possuía um comportamento mais bruto. As cicatrizes no rosto e nos braços da versão futura ressaltavam que as duras batalhas que ela havia lutado durante as guerras que disse passar. Só de pensar que a mesma mulher que invadiu o escritório do hokage com dois caixões ardendo em brasa negra, a mesma mulher que utilizou o Tsukuyomi para treinar uma criança de oito anos, a mesma mulher que criou o ambiente perfeito para assassinar os anciães de Konoha sem que alguém pudesse impedir, era essa pequena e delicada menina sentada na frente dele...

Poucas vezes Itachi se quedava sem palavras frente a uma situação, mas o que estava ocorrendo nessa ultima semana o deixou assim. De uma semana para outra ele teve que terminar seu namoro com uma menina que a muito tentava chamar para sair para noivar com outra. O rosto da ex- namorada quando ele contou que o namoro já não podia continuar ainda estava fresco na mente do Uchiha. O que a vila e muito dentro de seu clã não sabiam era que ele não estava exatamente noivo da herdeira Hyuuga. Ele estava casado com ela por procuração. No cartório um pergaminho com dois selos, um vermelho com o símbolo do clã Uchiha e outro branco com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga, oficializando seu casamento descansava. O casamento religioso e aberto só ocorreria no dia do aniversário de 15 anos da menina Hyuuga. Mas isso não invalidava o fato dele ser um garoto de 13 anos casado.

_Casado._

Ser um homem comprometido para sempre com a mesma mulher lhe era tão estranho. A ideia de se casar com alguém em si não o assustava. Por muito tempo ele sonhou em se casar, ter filhos e levar uma vida tranquila, longe da violência do mundo shinobi, mesmo que fosse aparentemente impossível. Mas os detalhes da união que agora ele se encontrava eram incomodas. Sua esposa é cinco anos mais nova, ou seja, se tornou uma menina casada aos oito anos de idade.

_"Ela só tem oito anos, pelo amor de Kami! Por que destruir as chances dela se apaixonar e casar com alguém por amor, agora?"_,Itachi pensou num suspiro angustiado.

Hinata parou a conversa com as plantas e ele abriu os olhos curioso com o súbito silêncio. Ela ficou parada olhando para o céu e lentamente ele seguiu o olhar dela. Uma enorme ave branca com fitas douradas amarradas nas patas voava em círculos no céu. Era o anuncio de que um novo conselho fora escolhido.

Itachi se levantou e se aproximou da menina Hyuuga. Os olhos pálidos dela caíram na figura imponente, ainda que jovem, do prodígio Uchiha. Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou o gesto de forma hesitante.

- N- nós vamos voltar a- agora?- ela perguntou num sussurro.

A brisa leve passou por eles e balançou o curto cabelo negro-azulado dela, fazendo com que o menino de olhos e cabelos tão negros como ébano suspirasse. Havia algo no olhar dela que já não era tão suave. Por um momento sentiu angustia por vê-la assim. Ele sempre tivera um apreço especial pela herdeira Hyuuga desde que ela nascera. Mesmo que ele quase não a visse e que depois dos seis anos ela vivia se escondendo atrás de árvores por vergonha, fazendo com que ele e Shisui rissem silenciosamente e a observassem de longe, havia algo na calmaria que era a mescla de lavanda e branco nos olhos dela.

Shisui uma vez lhe dissera que o que o fazia se sentir tão bem em relação à menina era o fato dela em si representa tudo que ambos almejavam. Ela era calma e pacífica. Sempre emanava uma paz sobrenatural, ainda que outros entendessem isso como fraqueza. A menina era sincera e pura num mundo que a dor e o sofrimento eclipsam todos os sentimentos bons. Mas agora ele sentia como se ela tivesse sido um pouco corrompida. Ela já não era a mesma e ele se sentiu mal por isso.

- Sim.

Havia algo estranho na aura dela no momento que a menina fitou o céu, mas ele ignoroua sensação de ter algo errado com ela ao perceber que o rosto da menina queimava em vários tons de vermelho. Ele sorriu levemente com isso. Apesar de tudo o que ela estava vivendo, Hinata não deixava de ser a mesma pura e inocente menina em relação a alguns assuntos.

Atravessaram a aldeia juntos e de mãos dadas. Em pouco tempo os portões do complexo Uchiha ficavam cada vez mais próximos. Seguiram unidos até a porta da mansão principal, onde Itachi tomou a liderança e ela passou a segui-lo em silêncio. Ambos pararam no meio da sala de frente para Fugaku e Mikoto.

- Quais foram os escolhidos?- o herdeiro Uchiha perguntou após alguns minutos de silencio incomodo. Seu rosto inexpressivo mascarando sua ansiedade.

O líder Uchiha fitou seu filho por algum tempo e depois deixou o olhar cair na figura atrás do menino prodígio.

- Todos aqueles que ela indicou. Nara Shikaku é o líder do novo conselho. Senju Tsunade, Hyuuga Ko, Uchiha Shisui e meu irmão estão entre os escolhidos. Cada clã recebeu no mínimo um representante no Conselho.

Itachi prendeu a respiração. Uma garota de oito anos fez uma lista de pessoas recomendáveis para formar o novo conselho e foi ouvida. Ela quebrou anos de tradição com uma lista. Teve mais voz do que todos os que tentaram fazer o mesmo antes. Parte dele sabia que só a ouviram por causa da Mirai Hinata, mas a lista foi feita depois que a versão futura se foi, o que significa que podiam ignorar a opinião da menina.

Itachi respirou fundo e a fitou. Olho no olho. Negro e branco fixo um no outro. O herdeiro se ajoelhou de frente para a Hyuuga e encostou a testa no chão em um ato de reverencia profunda.

Foi a vez de Hinata prender a respiração.

- Obrigado por pôr um Uchiha entre eles, Hinata-sama. Obrigado por nos reconhecer e nos salvar.

A menina sorriu e corou um pouco, ajoelhou- se de frente para ele e suavemente tocou o cabelo cor de corvo dele, em uma caricia leve. Ela aconchegou o rosto do mais velho na curva das mãos e o fez erguer a cabeça. O sorriso dela era quente e gentil.

- N- não era re- reconhecimento que lhes faltava. - ela murmurou com sua voz doce.- Vocês precisavam de alguém para retirar aa pedras no meio do caminho e é para i-isso que e- estou aqui.

Foi naquele momento que Itachi agradeceu a Kami pela primeira vez que sua esposa era ela. Aqueles olhos cândidos com um toque de lavanda que o fitavam com total respeito e inocência seriam sua motivação, a bondade dela seu pilar e sua voz se tornaria sua lança. A partir daquele momento Itachi se orgulhou de pensar nela como Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

><p>Ficou pequeno esse capítulo. ToT<p>

Estou perdendo o jeito para fazer capítulos longos. Acho que o fato da minha letra ter mudado e eu escrever todos eles no caderno primeiro deve influenciar muito.

Me avisem se tiver algum erro de português, eu digitei pelo celular e algo pode ter passado batido por mim.

Obs: Eu sei que o Shisui é novinho pra virar membro do conselho, mas eu tava pensando em colocar mais de um Uchiha e ele me veio a cabeça. Considerando que o Gaara é Kazekage aos 15, achei válido por o Shisui-kun num cargo alto.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e aos que favoritaram a fic.

Acho que isso é tudo.  
>Até o próximo capítulo.<br>Beijos, Silva-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Hinata corria pela aldeia como se um poderoso inimigo a perseguisse. Seu rosto infantil estava rosado pelo esforço e ela arfava a cada vez que acelerava sua corrida. No meio do caminho um menino se juntou a ela. Ambos riam enquanto se apressavam para chegar nos portões de Konohagakure.

Kotetsu revirou os olhos ao ver os dois.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo, Hyuuga-_hime_ e Uchiha- _ouji_?- Izumo perguntou tentando ocultar sua diversão.

- Aniki está vindo!- Sasuke exclamou agitado.- Rápido Hina-chan, veja se ele está perto.

A Hyuuga prontamente ativou o _byakugan_ e viu dois Anbus se aproximando. Ela focou seu olhar nos chakras e sorriu ao reconhecer um deles.

- E- Ele está chegando!- Hinata exclamou com um gritinho ligeiramente eufórico e rosto corado.

Ambos fitaram os rostos dos guardas em um pedido mudo de permissão. Izumo riu e saiu do meio do caminho. Os dois saíram correndo na direção que Itachi vinha. Pouco a pouco as faces felizes foram se transformando. Sasuke parou no meio da estrada, sobrancelhas juntas e lábios crispados. Seus olhos negros se tornaram apreensivos. Hinata aumentou sua velocidade utilizando o solo como modo de impulsionar o corpo. Os olhos dela estavam meio- abertos como alguém que analisa algo meticulosamente, o canto dos lábios inclinados para baixo e a postura tensa.

Assim que o Anbu viu a menina, ele sorriu levemente por debaixo da mascara. Utilizando um pouco mais de chakra ele se moveu mais rápido carregando um Uchiha semiconsciente. Itachi sorriu de canto ao ver quem se aproximava, mas o cansaço o vencia aos poucos.

- Eu vou deixa- lo na mansão Uchiha, Hyuuga-sama. Lá a senhorita poderá cuidar dele como sempre faz.

Hinata concordou balançando a cabeça e passou a seguir os dois para dentro da vila. Ela podia sentir Sasuke poucos metros atrás dela. Ao chegarem na casa, o Anbu que acompanhava Itachi partiu alegando que devia fazer seu relatório para a hokage. Rapidamente a pequena Hyuuga e Mikoto retiraram a armadura que o herdeiro Uchiha estava usando. Hinata logo guiou o chakra de Mikoto para Itachi. Aos poucos a exaustão do adolescente foi sendo substituída pela energia da mãe.

Itachi demorou algumas horas para finalmente abrir os olhos. Ele percebeu que estava vestido num hakama limpo ao invés do uniforme sujo e sorriu. O Uchiha sabia que havia desmaiado por exaustão de chakra ainda nos portões de Konoha. Ao meditar por um momento percebeu que haviam utilizado o chakra de sua mãe nele. Reconheceria o chakra calmo e levemente agressivo da matriarca Uchiha em qualquer lugar.

A porta se abriu e Sasuke entrou. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto preocupado do Uchiha mais novo.

- Hinata está fazendo chá pra você, aniki. Acho melhor se apressar e ir até ela, caso contrario ela vai ficar muito triste se você não permitir que ela cuide de você.

Itachi riu e começou a se levantar. Seus passos eram lentos na direção da cozinha e seu irmão o acompanhava servindo como apoio. O cheiro de chá de camomila assaltou o nariz sensível do Uchiha mais velho e ele deixou um sorriso com o canto da boca se tornar fixo nos lábios finos.

Hinata se virou para servir o chá em uma única xícara negra e percebeu os irmãos lado a lado no corredor. Com a maior calma possível ela pediu que Sasuke deixasse Itachi numa sala anexa para que depois ela. Ambos os meninos concordaram e seguiram para a dita sala.

Sasuke deixou o irmão sentado em um futon e saiu. Hinata entrou logo depois e se ajoelhou de frente para o noivo. Ela estendeu o chá e ele começou a beber devagar. Se fitaram por um momento e Itachi moveu a mão pedindo que ela se aproximasse. Ela obedeceu hesitante. Olho no olho. Respirações suspensas. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

Hinata corou com o gesto carinhoso e sorriu levemente.

- Seu chá está delicioso como sempre, Hinata-hime.

Ela desviou o olhar e o rubor se aprofundou. Com o olhar fixo no piso de madeira, murmurou para que ele retirasse a parte superior do hakama. Ele sorriu suavemente, apenas um curvar no canto dos lábios, e ergueu os dedos da mão que não estava unida a dela. Deixou as pontas dos dedos roçarem as bochechas rosadas por um tempo em um carinho terno. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e a abraçou cuidadosamente, como alguém que teme quebrar uma boneca de porcelana. O cheiro de lavanda no cabelo dela o embriagava.

- Kabuto está morto.- ele suspirou.- Infelizmente não tivemos como salvar o Kazekage e Orochimaru fugiu.

Hinata não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso.

- A vida do Kazekage não me importa.- ela murmurou.- O que podia ser feito foi feito.

Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Itachi sentiu-a suspirar contra a pele nua do seu peito. Ela se afastou e pegou alguns potes com ervas medicinais. Cuidadosamente, ela espalhou as ervas na pele dele. A pasta sobre as feridas lentamente aliviando sua dor.

Ah! Como ele amava o toque quente dela contra sua pele fria, girando em círculos enquanto curava seus ferimentos.

- Alguma novidade, _hime_?

-A- Ano... Ontem nos formamos na academia.

- Estou orgulhoso, _minha_ _hime._- Ele sorriu levemente. - E quem são seus companheiros de time?

- Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino. Minha sensei se chama Yuuhi Kurenai.

Ele alisou a franja dela e olhou para baixo. Nos últimos quatro anos ele se tornou cada vez mais próximo de Hinata, mesmo que ela ainda mantenha uma certa distancia emocional dele. Custou-lhe um ano de convivência diária com ela para deixa- la mais confortável ao seu redor. Em dois anos ela parou de gaguejar a ponto de começar a hiperventilar.. Dois anos e meio foi o tempo que levou para que ele pudesse estourar a bolha pessoal dela e toca-la sem que a menina desmaiasse.

Foi no aniversário de doze anos dela, poucos meses atrás, que ele percebeu que se apaixonara pela pequena herdeira Hyuuga.

Hinata se afastou e se posicionou de frente para as costas dele.

Enquanto sentia suas feridas se fecharem ele parou para pensar em silencio. Pensou em como era estranho saber que quando a Hinata do futuro veio e prendeu sua homologa no _genjutsu_, a pequena herdeira absorveu o conhecimento da outra. Memórias de um futuro que não se concretizará ficaram presas na mente da menina. Ela aprendeu a realizar jutsus de cura com base apenas em memórias, se encarregando de curar o noivo sempre que ele voltava ferido de alguma missão. Por isso ela esperava-o nos portões sempre que sabia que ele voltaria.

Ele sorriu miúdo enquanto sorvia a ultima gota de chá.

Hinata era sempre tão cuidadosa com ele.

Itachi sentiu sua ultima ferida ser curada e as mãos da noiva roçarem suas costa enquanto ela o cobria novamente com a parte superior do hakama.

- Obrigado pelo chá, _hime_- ele disse olhando-a por cima do ombro.

Ela corou um pouco e sorriu.

- Deseja mais chá?

- Hai.

Ele assistiu- se levantar e sair da sala. Pouco depois ela voltou com a chaleira ainda quente. Os olhos negros não desgrudaram da figura feminina enquanto ela servia o chá, o inicio dos pulsos cândidos revelados pelas barras do kimono branco que ela estava usando. Ele sorriu ao pensar na maneira que ela se move. As vezes ele percebia que ela agia com toda a graça e educação de uma aprendiz de gueixa, mas isso não ofuscava a aura suavemente letal que ela deixava fluir. A aura de uma kunoichi.

Ele agradeceu pelo chá com um sorriso gentil. Hinata corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

- _Hime_...

Ela o fitou esperando que ele continuasse. Hinata viu-o colocar o chá de lado e mover a mão pedindo que ela se aproximasse. Ela se posicionou de frente para ele com olhos temorosos que logo se abriram como pratos ao perceber o que ele fez.

Ele a puxou para um abraço e beijou o canto do lábio dela levemente. Apenas um roçar na pele sensível.

- Kami-sama sabe como agradeço me casar com você, _hime_. Obrigado por me conceder essa honra.

Ela riu e o fitou profundamente.

- Três anos e a Vila inteira me chamará de Uchiha Hinata.- ela murmurou.

- Três anos...

* * *

><p>Jlia, obrigada pelo elogio. Agradeço saber que está acompanhando. Até a próxima e continue mandando reviews, por favor.<p>

Nanny Aragao, aqui está mais um capítulo. Não mande o Deidara senpai explodir minha casa, por favor, eu só tenho uma e é nela que fica meu computador T.T. VocÊ chorou? Sério? Wow, isso era inesperado. O.O. Tomara que não chore nesse também. Até a próxima e continue mandando reviews, por favor.

Luciana Fernandes, obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Espero que continue a acompanhar e a mandar reviews sempre que puder.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e aos que favoritaram a fic.

Acho que isso é tudo.  
>Até o próximo capítulo.<br>Beijos, Silva-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Itachi estava correndo. Seu olhar vagava por tudo ao redor com ansiedade. Aquele era o primeiro Chuunin Shiken de Sasuke e Hinata. Aquilo estava sendo um desastre. A tentativa de frear o ataque de Otogakure e Sunagakure antes mesmo dele ter início havia falhado miseravelmente. Até onde ele pôde entender, o novo Kazekage resolveu dar continuação ao antigo plano de Orochimaru. O Uchiha arrumou a mascara branca da Anbu repleta de cinzas e poeira que estava usando e olhou na direção da arena. O cheiro do sangue seco do inimigo impregnando sua roupa preta começava a incomodar. Seu Sharingan ativo por um tempo muito longo fazia com que seus olhos ardessem. As palavras dela no dia anterior rondavam sua mente como um alerta.

" - Sasuke não recebeu o selo amaldiçoado." Hinata havia dito abruptamente enquanto eles tomavam chá." - Mas eu e Neji lutamos. E eu perdi a luta ferida da mesma forma que a Mirai Hinata havia sido ferida. A diferença é que dessa vez ele não fez isso por ódio. Foi um acidente por causa do piso em mal estado da arena por causa das lutas anteriores." Os olhos dela miraram o nada por alguns segundos antes dela suspirar. "- Por algum motivo algumas coisa não podem ser mudadas. É como se... Como se fossem obrigatórias. O que mais não pode ser mudado e nós não sabemos?"

O moreno fechou os olhos por um momento e se concentrou. A força policial de Konoha, a Anbu, a Anbu raiz e todos os jounins e chunnins estavam lutando. Ele tinha permissão direta de seu pai para procurar pela noiva e pelo irmão, mas não sabia onde começar a procurar. As lembranças da Hyuuga contando fragmentos do futuro voavam dentro da mente do prodígio. Depois de alguns segundos a realização o abateu. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios ocultos dele.

_A floresta!_

Hinata havia dito que parte da batalha se deslocava para a floresta numa tentativa de afastar o inimigo das zonas de concentração de civis.

O Uchiha começou a se mover na direção da arena. De relance viu o Sandaime lutando contra o Kazekage dentro do que parecia um retângulo roxo gigante com um ninja em cada vértice inferior segurando a barreira. Ele passou direto e percebeu um enorme buraco na parte inferior da arena. " Eles devem ter saído por ali", pensou. Os lábios se espremeram fortemente quando ele crispou-os ao ver uma trilha de sangue no início da floresta.

Itachi acelerou sua corrida e empunhou sua katana. Ele estava pronto para lutar e proteger os cidadães de Konoha a qualquer custo, principalmente se tratando da nova geração. Seu coração se apertava a cada segundo, se perguntando se Hinata ou Sasuke estão bem. Se perguntando se estão vivos...

Quando alcançou o primeiro corpo de um genin inconsciente próximo ao corpo de um inimigo morto, o herdeiro Uchiha invocou vários corvos. Rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem chamando por reforço médico e saiu. Com os próximos genins que encontrou fez a mesma coisa, reconhecendo todos eles como amigos de Hinata e Sasuke. Ele sentia vontade de parar e esperar pelos médicos junto aquelas crianças, mas ele não podia. Tinha dois alvos e não descansaria enquanto não soubessem se estavam bem ou não.

Houve um estrondo e ele viu um pouco de fumaça subir na direção do céu. Mudou sua rota para a direção do estrondo e continuou a se mover. Vários pássaros negros voavam as seu redor enviando e entregando mensagens.

- I- Itachi?

A cabeça dele atirou na direção da voz suave que o chamou. Fazendo com que ele parasse imediatamente.

_Ela estava ali!_

Sentada na terra com a cabeça do primo no colo, Hinata sorriu suavemente. Os olhos cor de gelo com toques de lilás se aqueceram ao vê-lo, mas não ocultavam o cansaço dela. Havia um filete de sangue descendo pela boca e pelo nariz dela devido a lesão interna que voltou a se abrir com o stress. As mãos pequenas dela não paravam de atuar no corpo de Neji. Chakra verde curando o prodígio Hyuuga.

Itachi se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou de frente para a menina. Ele retirou as luvas do uniforme e estendeu as mãos para ela.

- Bombeie o meu chakra para dentro do corpo dele ao invés do seu.- ele pediu/ordenou com o rosto ainda escondido pela máscara.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e começou a transfusão como ele pediu.

- Quando ele estiver fora de risco de vida, quero que você absorva parte do meu chakra também. Eu não posso te perder, Hinata.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. Faltava-lhe força para responder verbalmente. Hinata já começava a se sentir pesada e sabia que estava a poucos passos de desmaiar de exaustão.

Enquanto ela se concentrava em curar o primo e posteriormente absorver chakra, Itachi lia as mensagem recebidas através dos pássaros. Assim que ela terminou ele fez um kage bunshin com uma reserva considerável de energia.

- Eu preciso achar o Sasuke, então vou te deixar com meu clone. Ele tem chakra suficiente para durar 35 minutos numa batalha pesada. Acho que é tempo suficiente pra você fugir com Neji e se esconder. Ele vai te proteger por mim, ok?

Hinata assentiu.

- Sasuke- kun, Uzumaki- san e Sakura-chan estão ao norte daqui. No lugar de onde vem os barulhos de estrondo e fumaça.- Ela começou ligeiramente rouca.- Quando chegar lá afaste a Sakura e o Sasuke da luta, mas deixe que o Uzumaki continue a lutar.- A Hyuuga começou a tossir e cuspiu um pouco mais de sangue. - A luta entre ele e Gaara é decisiva para o futuro do mundo.

- Entendo.- Itachi segurou um suspiro e se virou para o clone.- Kakashi e Gai estarão aqui em cinco minutos. Gai vai levar Neji para o hospital e Kakashi vai seguir em frente e me encontrar. Quero que leve Hinata para o hospital assim que Gai pegar Neji.

- Hai.- respondeu o clone.

- I-Itachi?

Ele meneou a cabeça pedindo para ela continuar.

- Se pro- proteja.- Ela suspirou com uma nova pontada de dor no pulmão.- E pri-principalmente, n-não morra.

Ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara para ela, fez um gesto em compreensão com a cabeça e partiu. Assim que o original desapareceu, o clone sentou- se ao lado dos Hyuugas. Com o maior cuidado começou a socorrer Hinata da forma que as enfermeiras haviam ensinado.

- O que aconteceu com Neji?

- Antecipação. - ela respondeu num sussurro.- O clã U-Uchiha n-nunca foi di-dizimado, o que s-significa que Sa-Sasuke n-nunca sentiu de-desejo de vingar o clã ou se u-unir ao O-Orochimaru. - Ela parou e sorriu levemente, sem conseguir rir por causa da dor nos pulmões. - Ele sequer t-teve contato com Orochimaru! E-Então a luta que e-era pra o-ocorrer quando tentassem le-levar Sasuke se tornou i-impossível de acontecer.- Ela tentou respirar fundo. Mesmo falar sussurrando estava pedindo um pedágio do seu corpo frágil.- Com essa b-batalha se tornando impossível ela foi a-antecipada. As lu-lutas futuras se tornaram as lutas de hoje.

- Como um efeito colateral?

Hinata assentiu. O olhar dela encontrou o dele e ela abriu mais um dos seus pequenos e suaves sorrisos tímidos, aquecendo levemente o coração do Uchiha. Então o sorriso se desfez e ela desmaiou, sendo segurada por ele antes da cabeça atingir o chão. Ele se colocou atrás dela e usou seu peito como apoio. Abraçou o pequeno corpo e esperou pelos dois jounins e eternos rivais, Kakashi e Gai.

Ele apenas moveu a cabeça em reconhecimento quando viu a dupla dinâmica chegar. Gai se aproximou e pegou Neji com o rosto inusualmente sério.

- O time sete está ao norte daqui, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi assentiu e partiu sem falar nada em direção ao seu time. Gai e Itachi partiram na direção contrária, visando o hospital.

* * *

><p>Itachi se sentiu extremamente feliz, mesmo que não tenha mostrado, com o fim da luta entre Naruto e o Sabaku ruivo e a chegada do Kakashi. Ele estava tendo dificuldades em segurar seu impulsivo irmão mais novo e uma certa garota teimosa de cabelo rosa semiconsciente. Poder desfazer a barreira que ele estava utilizando para proteger o irmão e a Haruno foi uma das melhores sensações que sentiu nesse dia tão difícil.<p>

Depois de arrastar Sasuke até uma Mikoto histérica e entregar a rosada para as enfermeira do pronto-socorro do hospital de Konohagakure, ele se dirigiu a um quarto específico. O quarto no qual o numero havia recebido através de um dos seus corvos. O quarto de Hyuuga Hinata.

Ele entrou devagar e viu seu clone desaparecer no meio de uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Sem fazer muito barulho se sentou do lado da cama hospitalar dela e a observou enquanto retirava a máscara Anbu. Itachi retirou um pouco da franja da testa dela, se inclinou e roçou os lábios na pele branca e pálida geralmente oculta por grossos fios negro-azulados.

Ele apenas ficou ali, sentado ao lado da noiva, vendo um tubo retirar o sangue nos pulmões dela e outro enche-los com ar. Seus olhos ônix não desviando dela nem um segundo sequer.

Algumas horas depois das enfermeiras retirarem os rubos e reduzirem a quantidade de morfina diluída em soro que entravam no corpo delas através de uma intravenosa, Hinata finalmente acordou. Ela sorriu para ele de forma arrastada, ainda lerda devido aos anestésicos. Ele abriu um sorriso com o canto da boca em resposta.

- Ita... Ita-chi- kun?

- Hmm...?

- Sandaime e Ka-Kazekage... Luta?- ela se esforçou para dizer as palavras-chave e se perguntou se ele iria entender o que ela queria dizer até o fim da conversa. Seu corpo parecia tão pesado e ela estava vendo tudo um pouco embaçado.

- Sarutobi-sama e o Kazekage ainda estão lutando.

- Kazekage é... Oro- Orochimaru.-ela respirou fundo e começou a lutar mentalmente contra o sono induzido.- Vi chakra... Dois corpos... E-eles se fundiram.

- Você está dizendo que Orochimaru nunca fugiu de Suna?- O Uchiha travou o maxilar e franziu o cenho. - Que ele se fundiu ao corpo do atual Kazekage para continuar no poder?

- Uhum.

- Aquela víbora nojenta!- Itachi sibilou.

Hinata sorriu.

- Ele... perder...morte.

- Quem vai perder? Orochimaru?- Hinata assentiu.- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Jashin... Raiva... Ninjas que t-tentam ser imortais... Kami dá imortalidade p-para quem m-merece.

O Uchiha riu.

- Então Orochimaru vai morrer porque deixou um Kami furioso ao usar uma técnica de imortalidade?

Ela assentiu novamente.

- Me lembre de nunca tentar me tornar imortal.- ele brincou e ela fez um barulhinho parecido com uma risada.

Ele ficaram em silencio por um momento. Hinata quase voltou a dormir quando a voz do Itachi a interrompeu.

- As vezes saber que você conhece o futuro é assustador. Saber que você tem memórias que não são suas e ao mesmo tempo são. Saber que você realiza técnicas que nunca te ensinaram, mas que você não criou. Saber que alguns dos seus jutsus são da sua autoria, mas que você nunca teve que desenvolve-los.- Ele se calou e a fitou diretamente.O rosto sério e triste enquanto os olhares dos dois se cruzavam.- Conhecer o futuro e ter que decidir quem você vai deixar morrer e quem vai salvar é... Aterrorizante.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- E-eu tenho me-medo todas as noites. Desde os o-oito anos...Nii-san me ajuda.- Ela sorriu fracamente e soltou um soluço.- E-ele dorme a-ao meu lado para... me confortar.- Ela respirou fundo ganhando mais fôlego pra continuar a falar.- Não funciona, m-mas quando acordo... E-eu vejo que ele e-está vivo.- Ela desviou o olhar.- Sonho com guerras... Batalhas... E dor. Muita dor.

Ela ficou em silencio olhando para o teto por alguns minutos.

- Tenho muito medo.- Continuou. -Toda noite eu... Me pergunto se vou co-conseguir salvar todos que devo.- Ela suspirou e voltou a olhar diretamente para ele. Os olhos esbranquiçados brilhando com lágrimas que não havia percebido antes.- E-Eu tenho medo de falhar!- ela sussurrou.

- Eu não deixar nada acontecer. Eu não deixar nada dar errado, Hinata. Eu prometo.

O rosto dele era firme e sério.

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas.

- Você não p-pode prometer algo do tipo, I-Itachi-kun.

Ele riu. Sua voz grave ecoou pelo quarto quando voltou a falar.

- Hinata, eu prometo que vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para te ajudar a salvar quantas pessoas que você quiser. Prometo isso porque há muito tempo prometi que moveria céus e terra se você me pedisse apenas pra te fazer feliz.- Ele fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios. Seus olhos negros como carvão repletos de um brilho intenso.- Exceto se for algo com má intenção, vou me esforçar para fazer tudo que você pedir. Você é a minha mulher, Hinata, e como seu marido eu prometo te proteger, cuidar de você, te fazer feliz e te amar.

A Hyuuga sorriu para ele enquanto limpava as próprias lágrimas. Pouco a pouco ela já não podia lutar contra o sono e adormeceu. Itachi beijou as bochechas coradas pelo choro recente e se aproximou da orelha dela.

- Eu estou dizendo isso... Porque eu já te amo e eu não quero te ver chorar. _Minha hime_. _Minha linda Uchiha-hime._- Ele sussurrou.

* * *

><p>Nota: de sete capítulos três começam com alguém correndo. Se continuar assim os personagens vão entrar pruma maratona e correr lado a lado com o Usain Bolt.<p>

Obs: Como Neji parou de odiar a Hina aos nove anos de idade a luta deles não foi tão pesado, o que significa que quando Neji luta contra Naruto ele não termina na enfermaria incapacitado. O que nos leva a joga-lo numa luta com aquele ser que pensa ser uma aranha, o esquisito do Kidōmaru.

Obs.2: Eu tô tomando gosto pelo Itachi chamando a Hinata de hime, então podem ir se acostumando.

Obs.3: Eu coloquei que Sasuke fica tentando voltar pra luta e por isso é trancafiado na barreira do Itachi junto com a Sakura porque... Bem... Se a família dele nunca morreu a arrogância dele é menor, mas isso não quer dizer que ele se torne menos teimoso. Nunca que ele sairia de uma luta do tipo por vontade própria só pra observar de camarote. Faz parte do orgulho dele.

Espero que gostem do capítulo e obrigada a todos que andaram favoritando a fic, ou que estão acompanhando.

**Jlia/ Julia**, eu também tenho essa mania de ler fanfics e não lembrar qual era. Falando nisso eu to procurando uma faz tres semanas pra terminar de ler e até agora não achei T.T . Enfim, obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz com as suas reviews (aumentam minha autoestima e me fazem vencer a preguiça de digitar tudo no PC). Acho que é isso aí, continue acompanhando e comentando, por favor. :3

**Dassa-chan**, obrigada pelos elogios. E é, as vezes a imagem da Hinata sempre fofinha e recatada que deve ser protegida e resgatada cansa, então dei a louca e transformei ela em hokage indo contra o roteiro original ( mas que liga, né? Ficou legal no final ). Me senti diva sendo a primeira ficwriter que recebe uma review sua. Toda me sentindo a rainha da cocada preta com a ultima água de coco do verão na mão. Aaah e eu tava pensando... Sobre colocar a Sakura com o Sasuke, eu também não sou fã deles dois juntos não. Mas eu gosto do Sasuke com a Ino ou a Karin! Só que a Ino é do Sai e eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Sai*-* então acho que vou deixa-lo com a Karin. Eu também sinto ganas de transformar alguém em gay, só não sei quem vai ser meu alvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Itachi relaxou sentado na madeira do quarto do irmão. Seus olhos ébano vagaram pelo rosto do Uchiha menor lentamente, como se quanto mais demorasse para fitá-lo, maior a chance de decorar os traços do outro. Suspirou cansado. Sua mente estava repleta de informações. Pensou no funeral do Sandaime sendo organizado. Pensou nos representantes de Suna pedindo perdão de joelhos ao saber que seguiram as ordens de Orochimaru. Pensou no corpo carbonizado e selado do sannin traidor. Pensou no jinchuuriki ruivo internado no hospital ao lado de Naruto. Pensou no sorriso fraco que viu no loiro portador da Kyuubi quando a luta acabou e ele pôde desmaiar. Pensou na sua noiva, ajoelhada na lama, rosto virado na direção do céu, gritando pela dor da perda. Gritando por saber da morte do Hokage e por ter permitido que ele por saber o que ia acontecer e não poder interferir porque o Sandaime não estava na lista dos que ela devia salvar.

- Itachi? - Uma voz rouca e baixa chamou.

O Uchiha sorriu para o irmão mais novo.

- Hey, Otouto. Você parece bem pra mim.

Sasuke riu.

- Okaa-san pediu pra você vir ficar comigo?

- Uhum. Ela está ocupada organizando os funerais dos membros do nosso clã que morreram.

- E o Otou-san?

- Ele está na Cúpula do Hokage junto com o conselho de Konoha e os líderes dos outros clãs. Estão escolhendo o novo Hokage.

- Novo Hokage? Aniki, o que você quer dizer com novo Hokage.

- Você dormiu durante quase um dia e meio, Sasuke. Nesse meio tempo a guerra acabou. Perdemos o Sandaime, mas antes de morrer ele matou Orochimaru, selando-o e queimando-o para que nunca volte à vida.

- Quem é Orochimaru?

- A muito tempo um time de sannin foi formado. Uma especialista em cura, Tsunade-sama, um especialista em selos e sapos, Jiraya-sama, e um especialista em cobras, Orochimaru. As coisas em Konoha haviam ficado difíceis, então Jiraya começou a viajar pelo mundo escrevendo livros, Tsunade saiu da Vila para apostar tudo que tinha e beber, e Orochimaru nos traiu. Ele se tornou um homem ruim e foi banido. Então ele armou contra Konoha. Ele fez Suna acreditar que ele era o Kazekage e os liderou numa guerra contra o nosso povo. A vila agora está um caos, mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas Tsunade está a caminho. Ela havia saído em busca de ervas e está voltando. Todos os nossos feridos vão ficar bem.

Sasuke sorriu um pouco, mas logo o sorriso se desfez.

- Onde ela está?- o mais novo perguntou com as sobrancelhas vincadas em apreensão.

- Ela quem?

- Hinata. Onde ela está?

A imagem da morena de doze anos enfiando o rosto na lama no meio da chuva enquanto se contorcia de dor voltou a mente dele.

- Ela está na mansão Hyuuga. Eles disseram que ela não vai receber visitas tão cedo.

Sasuke fitou os olhos perdidos do mais velho com tristeza.

- O que aconteceu, Aniki?

- Ela estava bem até sair do hospital.- Então ela começou a chorar pela perda do Sandaime, mas...- Os olhos negros se ergueram para encarar o Uchiha mais novo- Ela havia levantado e eu ia leva-la pra casa. Foi quando ela caiu e começou a gritar de dor. Ela agonizava, Otouto, agonizava de tanta dor, porém não havia feridas. Ela estava perfeitamente saudável e ainda sim gritava de dor se contorcendo no chão.

Sasuke fitou o irmão mais velho. Ele podia ver o medo, ver a tristeza e a angustia escondida nos olhos do herdeiro Uchiha. O menor se remexeu desconfortável um pouco e fez um sinal com a mão para chamar a atenção do Itachi.

- Eu preciso te contar algo, Aniki.

Itachi apertou os lábios. Seja lá o que o menor queria contar ele sabia que seria desagradável.

- Quando a Mirai Hinata veio, ela pediu que eu conversasse com meu eu do futuro. -Ele soltou um suspiro cansado com a lembrança.- Através do Sharingan fui jogado num mundo feito especialmente para mim. O Mirai Sasuke me mostrou partes do futuro que ele viveu também, Aniki. Eu... Eu te vi morrer pelas minhas próprias mãos. Eu vi meus dois filhos morrerem... E vi o que ela teve que passar.- A expressão do Sasuke se tornou mais escura.- Eu estava ao lado dela quando Naruto foi assassinado. Ela teve que assisti-lo morrer de forma brutal sem poder se mover. Se ela fosse até ele todos que estavam conosco morreriam também.- Ele deixou um soluço escapar e uma lágrima fez seu caminho pelo rosto dele.- Foi quando vi os olhos da Hinata como vemos agora se tornarem os olhos frios da Mirai Hinata. Eu tive que me tornar a mão direita dela. Eu a treinei e a reergui. Me tornei seu guarda-costas porque ela era a ultima coisa que eu tinha. Ela e os filhos dela.

- Por que está me contando isso, Sasuke?

- Estou contando porque vejo você olhar pro olho dela e pro meu quando pensa que estamos distraídos. Eu preciso te explicar porque dei meu olho para ela e fundi minha alma com a dela.- Ele limpou as lágrimas e fungou. O rosto totalmente sério.- Eu não sei exatamente o que estava acontecendo na hora, Itachi. Mas eu sei que estávamos lutando e ela havia sido arrastada para longe. Ela ia morrer! Já não havia Hokage e eramos poucos. Ela estava esgotada e era atacada e arrastada repetidamente. - Mais um soluço.- Eu já não tinha família, Aniki. Minha esposa havia morrido por exaustão de chakra curando muitos ninjas ao mesmo tempo. Meus filhos se ofereceram como sacrifício vivo para criarmos uma barreira que iria proteger Konoha por no mínimo dois anos. Quando vi que eram eles ali já era tarde de mais. O jutsu já tinha sido iniciado e não tinha como voltar atrás.

Itachi prendeu a respiração.

- Então quando eu vi a Hinata morrendo... Eu... Eu não... Eu não podia deixa-la morrer. Boruto e Himawari estavam escondidos no Labirinto de Ferro, construído durante os dois anos de paz, e eles estavam esperando pela mãe. Eu... Eu tinha que fazer algo. Então quando um dos olhos dela foi destruído eu entreguei o meu e selei um quinto do meu chakra nela para evitar sua morte. Enquanto eu vivesse meu chakra continuaria dentro dela, protegendo-a. Com isso ela se tornou a ninja mais poderosa da Nação do Fogo, foi eleita Hokage e fez de mim seu guardião. Ela tinha medo de morrer em batalha e deixou um pergaminho onde pediu que se algo acontecesse com ela... Eu seria o próximo Hokage. Então Hinata quase morreu de novo alguns meses depois.- Sasuke suspirou e fungou. Desviou o olhar para a chuva do lado de fora da casa, assistindo-a pela janela.- Eu e Kakashi tomamos a guarda dos filhos dela. Eles eram tudo pra gente. Estávamos mantendo-a viva e em coma na enfermaria do Labirinto. Uma noite, ela acordou. Hinata reassumiu seu cargo duas semanas depois, mas... Ela quase não conseguia lutar. O único chakra que a mantinha viva era o meu selado dentro dela. Atê que chegou um dia que era tudo ou nada. Não havia meio-termo. O inimigo era muito forte. -Ele bufou e abriu um pequeno sorriso.- Hinata tinha um plano e ia precisar de muito mais chakra do que tinha. Ela se lembrou de um jutsu antigo do clã Hyuuga e traçou nossa estratégia. Para fazer tudo funcionar eu me selei nela através do olhos. Minha alma e meu chakra se tornaram parte dela. Duas vidas em um único corpo. Foi assim que ela se tornou a Hokage com duas almas e continuei sendo seu protetor, ainda que não me vissem.

Itachi suspirou.

- Então isso é tudo? Por que não me contou antes, Sasuke?

- Porque só agora percebemos que todas as vezes que mudamos o futuro existe um processo de causa e consequência quebrados. Não importa quais foram os sacrifícios para viajar no tempo, a natureza pede outros pedágios. O equilíbrio natural deve continuar e isso tem um preço.

Os olhos ônix de ambos os Uchihas se encontraram. O medo percorreu o corpo de Itachi por alguns segundos.

- Hinata tem que sentir a dor que sua homologa senti toda vez que algo muda. Ela vai sentir a dor de batalhas que nunca travou e nada pode parar isso.- Ele fez uma pausa. - Ou pelo menos foi assim que pensamos no inicio. Mas a realidade é outra, Itachi. Eu estive pensando se você conseguiria fazer um novo Tsukuyomi. Um para prender Hinata enquanto ela sente dor. Uma válvula de escape para uma mente sobrecarregada. Mirai Sasuke deixou todas as pistas para criar esse mundo ao criar um só pra mim aquele dia. Eu só preciso que você invada minha mente e aprenda a fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam com algo diferente: _esperança_.

- Por favor, Aniki, ajude-a. Ela não dorme direito há anos. Ela sente dor há muito tempo sem ter sido ferida. Dê um tempo pra ela. Deixe-a descansar e ter uma vida normal novamente, nem que seja ao menos uma vez.

Itachi sorriu gentilmente. Seu olhar cansado se suavizando. Agora que sabia que podia ajuda-la, ele se sentiu mais tranquilo. A tensão que carregava se desfez como um passa de mágica.

- Eu acho que posso fazer isso.- ele murmurou contente para Sasuke ganhando outro sorriso em troca.

- Podemos começar a trabalhar nisso agora, Aniki. Sharingan! - Ele grunhiu ativando seu doujutsu e pouco depois viu o mais velho ativar o dele.

Itachi sentia uma bolha de esperança crescer nele também. Ele pode ajudar a mulher que ama. Ele pode ajudar a mulher que salvou seu clã da extinção, a mulher que o impediu de se tornar um traidor e perder tudo que ama.

Naquele quarto dentro da maior mansão do distrito Uchiha, o herdeiro do clã e seu irmão mais novo compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento: determinação. Era a vez deles de ajudar quem tanto os ajudou.

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo prontinho. Recém saído do forno.<p>

Espero que gostem.

**Dassa-chan, **eu concordo com você. O Itachi é muito fofo! *-*. Acho que sua pergunta sobre o Hokage acaba de ser respondida. Um minuto de silencio pela morte do Sarutobi-sama...Ah!, e o Naruto é amigo da Hinata, mas não é. Ele 'tá mais pra um coleguinha. Até porque ela sabe que não pode manter sua paixão por ele e a melhor forma e criando uma barreira emocional. Lembrando que ela teve que entregar o amor entre ela e o Naruto pra Jashin, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não tenha resquícios. A entrega do amor, foi mais entregar o amor que Naruto teve por ela, em outras palavras, ele nunca vai se apaixonar por ela, mas ela o ama desde os cinco ou seis anos. É tenso se livrar de tudo de uma vez. Sobre mostrar a Hinata interagindo com a família do Itachi e o Itachi interagindo com a família dela, eu vou mostrar isso no próximo capítulo, se não me engano. A Ino provocando só começa quando a Hinata faz quatorze anos. Acho que é só isso. Byee.  
>Fim de mais um capítulo e o próximo eu solto em algum momento da semana que vem.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Hinata sorriu e suspirou. O cheiro dos biscoitos que estava fazendo invadindo a cozinha. Mikoto cantarolava alegremente do outro lado da cozinha preparando torta de limão.  
>Faziam duas emanas desde que o Sandaime morrera. Duas semanas na qual Tsunade deixou de fazer parte do conselho de Konoha para se tornar Hokage. Duas semanas vendo Itachi e Sasuke trabalharem como nunca antes para criarem uma nova versão do Tsukuyomi na qual ela pudesse descansar. Duas semanas na qual ela não ia em missões, pois disseram que ela estava emocional e fisicamente fraca demais desde que saiu do hospital e que mesmo o treinamento de rotina era perigoso. Hinata não se importava muito com isso. Ela estava feliz. Ela aproveitou todos esses dias para brincar com a irmã de sete anos, tomar chá enquanto observava uma cachoeira artificial dentro do jardim particular da casa principal Hyuuga, conversar sobre receitas com Mikoto e ouvir algumas poucas historias vergonhas sobre a infância do noivo.<p>

Neste momento ela estava na cozinha da mansão Uchiha ao lado da mão direita do líder do clã, Mikoto, fazendo nada mais nada menos do que cozinhar biscoitos e jogar conversa fora.  
>- Hinata-chan, como vai confeitar os biscoitos?- A mais velha perguntou quando viu a Hyuuga terminar de fazer a massa.<br>- Eu não sei bem, Mikoto-san.- Ela fez uma careta olhando para a massa.- Acho que vou confeitar com morangos, assim o Sasu-kun também come.  
>A senhora Uchiha sorriu.<br>- Se continuarmos a adaptar receitas para o gosto do Sasuke e do Itachi eles irão engordar.  
>Hinata corou com o que a outra disse e parou pra pensar.<br>- Mas o Itachi-kun gosta dos biscoitos com a massa doce e Sasu-kun não gosta de doces. Se eu deixar tudo doce não conseguiremos comer tudo. Agora, se eu colocar morangos o gosto muda e o Sasu-kun vai comer. - mais um suspiro pensativo.- E parece que Fugaku-sama tem um certo amor por morangos em doces.  
>Mikoto riu alto.<br>- Teremos que separar uma vasilha para o Fu-kun depois. Você sabe como ele adora assaltar a geladeira e comer nossas guloseimas quando pensa que ninguém está vendo. - A mais velha piscou em cumplicidade e suspirou entre risos, os olhos negros se perdendo num ponto fixo enquanto a mente se afundava em lembranças.- Eu costumava brigar com Itachi e Shisui quando as sobremesas sumiam misteriosamente até descobrir que era meu marido quem fazia isso o tempo todo.  
>A Hyuuga não conseguiu segurar a risada.<br>Por algum motivo, por detrás da fachada sempre séria do líder do clã Uchiha, existia um homem apaixonado por doces. Principalmente se misturavam morango e chocolate. Demorou algum tempo para descobrir quem era o ladrão de doces da casa. Hinata tinha 10 anos quando sugeriu esconder câmeras na cozinha da Uchiha-sama. Kakashi implantou as câmeras de dia sobre o pretexto de estar ajudando Mikoto com as compras, então ao anoitecer, quando todos estavam dormindo, um homem foi filmado entrando na cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e devorando metade do bolo de formigueiro com calda de chocolate que havia sobrado do lanche da tarde. Mikoto quase caiu morta ao ver as filmagens e Hinata só corava e ria. Ver um homem conhecido por só beber chás amargos e café sem açúcar roubar doce da geladeira era hilário. Ambas nunca contaram o que viram, mas depois daquele dia tentaram uma diversidade de comidas pra ver do que ele mais gostava.  
>- As vezes Shisui-san pega pedaços das tortas que você põe na janela para esfriar, Mikoto-sama.- Hinata disse com uma pitada de diversão.<br>- Eu sei. Aquele menino não tem mais concerto, Hinata-chan.  
>As duas riram e continuaram cantarolando e cozinhando. Talvez separariam um pouco para o Shisui comer também.<p>

* * *

><p>Perto da mansão Uchiha dois irmãos estavam sentados como estátuas na frente do pai severo. Fugaku os observava como se esperasse alguém admitir um delito. Ele mantinha o cenho franzido,a postura tensa e lábios comprimidos em uma unica linha. Os olhos negros como as penas de um corvo queimava sobre a imagem dos dois filhos dele. Um silêncio pesado percorria todo o escritório. Sasuke tremia ligeiramente de puro desconforto.<br>- Eu tenho uma ordem para vocês.  
>Os dois fitaram o pai.<br>- Hoje é quarta- feira, o dia da semana que a mãe de vocês faz torta e a Hinata-san faz biscoitos.- Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Uma veia aparecendo no canto superior da testa.- Mas hoje eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer aqui na delegacia, então quero que tragam um pedaço generoso da torta para mim e pelo menos 20 biscoitos. Estamos entendidos?

A sobrancelha do Itachi tremeu levemente com a declaração. '' Maldito ladrão de doces! Eu tinha que enfrentar a fúria da Okaa-san junto com Shisui sempre que você sumia com os doces e agora quer que eu faça o trabalho sujo também?'', o herdeiro pensou mordendo a parte interna da bochecha para não falar nada. Sasuke apenas franziu os lábios se perguntando como o pai conseguia comer doces.

- Hai!-responderam em uníssono após alguns segundos.  
>- Também quero que avisem Mikoto que não vou voltar para o chá da tarde, nem jantar. É provável que eu só volte pra casa no horário do café da manhã. Dispensados.<br>Ambos os irmãos se levantaram e saíram do escritório. Sasuke caminhava pela delegacia com um certo brilho nos olhos e Itachi sorria levemente observando a agitação do menor. Ao saírem da delegacia Sasuke puxou as costas da camisa do irmão da mesma forma que fazia quando era menor. Itachi se virou para olha-lo e viu o irmão morder o lábios varias vezes antes de começar a falar.  
>- Ita-nii-chan...<br>- Hn?  
>- Será que se eu me esforçar consigo entrar pra polícia e trabalhar com o Otou-san?<br>Itachi parou. Lembranças da ultima vez que Sasuke perguntou a mesma coisa assombrando sua memória. Da ultima vez ele se sentira mal por saber que devia assassinar todo o clã e que não haveria polícia para Sasuke trabalhar no futuro, mas agora ...

Ele pensou que a manter os Uchihas na polícia seria mais uma das várias coisas que devia agradecer Hinata na próxima vez que a visse. Itachi sorriu para o irmão.

- Hai, eu acredito que se você se esforçar bastante Otou-san vai ficar orgulhoso em te ver entrar na polícia. Mas lembre-se que se isso ocorrer quem será seu taichou será o Shisui.  
>Sasuke sorriu.<br>- He, acho que esse é meu objetivo então.  
>Itachi bagunçou o cabelo do irmão e sorriu de forma mais aberta.<br>- É uma ótima meta, otouto. Eu vou pedir autorização da hokage para não ser mandado em missões fora de Konoha, então passarei mais tempo com você e com a Hinata. Assim vou poder te treinar para ingressar na polícia. O que acha?  
>Sasuke sorriu largamente para o irmão da forma que quase não fazia.<br>- Você promete?  
>Itachi observou o irmão mais novo. " Como ele cresceu tanto e eu não vi? Cadê o garotinho que pulava nas minhas costas pedindo pra treinar?'', ele se perguntou mentalmente." Desde quando meu pequeno otouto ficou tão grande? ".<br>- Eu vou tentar.- Ele pronunciou a frase dando ênfase na ultima palavra.- Mas é provável que eu consiga considerando que nunca tirei férias. O acúmulo deve dar um ou dois anos de férias. Tempo suficiente para te treinar a ponto de você poder entrar na polícia e treinar a Hinata para que ela não dependa do taijutsu do clã. Além disso vocês possuem chakras da mesma natureza. Treinar os dois ao mesmo tempo fará com que vocês se desenvolvam mais rápido do que o normal. Você se importa de ter que treinar com a Hinata-chan?  
>Sasuke sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa.<br>- A Hina-chan é minha melhor amiga e minha irmãzinha. Ela é a unica que eu aceito dividir treinamento com você, Ita-nii.  
>Itachi riu. Não importa quão grande fisicamente ou o quanto já amadureceu, Sasuke sempre seria um irmãozinho ciumento.<br>- Eu esqueci de avisar, mas uma garota de cabelo rosa chamada Sakura veio aqui hoje de manhã. Ela trouxe uma caixa com doces pra você e...  
>- Joga fora!<br>- Mas eu ia perguntar se eu e o Shisui podemos comer.- Itachi falou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
>- Itachi, a Sakura cozinha pior que a Hanabi. E olha que a Hanabi tem sete anos e da ultima vez que tentou cozinhar tiveram que reformar a cozinha do clã Hyuuga. A gosma que a Sakura faz é tudo menos comestível.<br>- Oh! Okay. Então vou dar para o Naruto comer.  
>A sobrancelha do mais novo se arqueou com isso.<br>- E o papo moral de não se fazer mal ao próximo? Pior, eu achava que você gostava mais do dobe do que do Neji.  
>- Minha esposa tem uma queda pela coisa loira. Eu tenho que me vingar de alguma forma.- Itachi murmurou olhando para o lado oposto.<br>- Sinto cheiro de ciúmes, nii-san.  
>- Abre a boca e eu falo pra menina ruiva que resgatamos semana passada que você gosta dela.<br>Sasuke congelou e olhou para o irmão.  
>- Você não ousaria falar isso pra louca do óculos!<br>- Por que? A Karin vai adorar saber disso. A Hinata parece confiar na menina e fez dela sua mais recente melhor amiga. Se minha esposa aprova...  
>- Noooo...<br>- Siiiiiim.- o mais velho cantarolou antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.  
>Sasuke engoliu em seco e começou a correr na direção da casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata já estava pondo os biscoitos no forno quando sentiu uma presença. Ela se virou e deu de cara com um Itachi sorrindo maquiavelicamente.<br>- Hime, aquela sua nova amiga, a Karin, poderia... Por alguma obra do destino ser o tipo de garota que meu irmão gosta?  
>Hinata deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e se pôs a pensar. Lembrou-se das memórias da Mirai Hinata onde Karin aparecia andando sozinha pelas ruas com Suigetsu ao lado. Lembrou-se das cenas de Sasuke beijando Sakura no dia do casamento e começou a fazer um paralelo. Analisou a ruiva desde o dia que resgataram ela numa das missões de reconhecimento dos esconderijos do Orochimaru e a trouxeram para Konoha há uma semana.<br>- Considerando que muitas coisas não aconteceram, talvez a parte da Sakura-chan que fez Sasuke se apaixonar por ela nunca venha a existir e a parte da Karin que fez o Sasuke se afastar dela também não vai ocorrer. Então sim, a Karin seria perfeita para ele e se encaixa no perfil namorada do Sasuke.  
>Itachi sorriu mais ainda.<br>- Por que a pergunta?  
>- Desde que ela apareceu Sasuke fica ligeiramente corado perto da menina. Acho que ele tem uma queda por ela e não admite por causa do orgulho.<br>Hinata sorriu e Mikoto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com a conversa.  
>- Eu te ajudo a juntar os dois!- Hinata exclamou com uma nova onda de alegria correndo pelo corpo.- Temos que agir antes do Suigetsu começar a abrir caminho para o coração dela.<br>Mikoto riu alto.  
>- Meu filhinho mais novo está apaixonado?- ela perguntou e viu Itachi e Hinata assentirem.- Talvez a Hinata-chan possa trazer essa Karin para comer conosco algumas vezes. Talvez se o Sasuke se acostumar a vê-la vai perder a vergonha e pedi-la em namoro.<br>Itachi olhou pela janela e viu o irmão correndo a todo o vapor na direção da casa.  
>- Ela é meio desequilibrada, mas eu gostei da Karin. Aceita-la como cunhada não é tão difícil.<br>- Meus menininhos estão crescendo.- Mikoto cantarolou e Hinata riu.

* * *

><p>Já estava anoitecendo quando Itachi resolveu levar Hinata para casa depois de entregar comida para Fugaku. Ambos andavam lado a lado admirando as estrelas. Hinata mexia com a saia do vestido enquanto andava e Itachi mantinha as mãos no bolso.<br>- Eu falei com a Hokage hoje.- o Uchiha começou chamando a atenção da pequena Hyuuga.- Ela me deu um ano e meio de férias da Anbu e pediu que eu separasse dois meses a cada seis durante as ferias para ir em missões como um jounin.  
>- Isso é bom. - a menina suspirou e o fitou com um ligeiro sorriso, parando de andar.- Você está sempre muito ocupado na Anbu. Sasuke vive reclamando que você não para pra treinar com ele e só passa tempo conosco quando está ferido.<br>Itachi sorriu tristemente se sentindo culpado. Ele mirou a noiva por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.  
>- Eu queria deixar tudo o mais calmo possível pra vocês dois. Orochimaru, Kabuto e a Akatsuki podiam acabar com vocês e eu não quero ver aqueles que amo sendo destruídos, entende? Eu só quero um pouco de paz. Quero poder andar dentro de casa e ver que a unica coisa afiada na mão do Sasuke é a faca de cozinha que ele usa pra cortar tomates. Quero poder sair para trabalhar e não temer te perder pra sempre. Quero pensar num futuro onde não vou me importar se meu filho vai virar um padeiro porque simplesmente não sente que tem vocação pra matar como um ninja deve.<br>Hinata sorriu para ele e o abraçou.  
>- Eu entendo. - Ela murmurou. -Mas agora que tudo esta calmo você pode parar de se sobrecarregar e ter medo. Eu já organizei algumas coisas e sei que nada de ruim vai acontecer tão cedo.- Eles se entreolharam e o coração do Uchiha acelerou.- Vamos apenas aproveitar suas ferias e deixar o dever um pouco de lado por um tempo. Sua decisão de pedir um tempo de descanso para Tsunade-sama foi sábia, por isso não se preocupe.<br>E com isso ela depositou um leve beijo na bochecha dele e voltou a andar com o rosto corado. O Uchiha a seguia de perto com um sorriso. Logo a mansão Hyuuga entrou no campo de visão deles e Itachi sentiu um calafrio. Na porta da grande casa estava Neji. Por algum motivo o Hyuuga não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse da " Hinata-sama" desde que superou seu ódio pela prima. Mesmo sendo o noivo/marido dela o menino insistia em deixa-lo a uma distancia "saudável" da menina. Em outras palavras, um metro de distância da herdeiro ou ganharia um jyuuken em alguma parte diferente do corpo de presente.  
>Itachi se afastou um pouco da herdeira Hyuuga e fez uma leve reverencia.<br>- Amanhã te busco no mesmo horário de sempre, hime. - ele se aproximou só o suficiente para estender o braço e roçar a ponta dos dedos calejados na curva da bochecha dela.  
>- TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS SUJAS DE CIMA DA HINATA-SAMA, UCHIHA!-Neji gritou da porta da casa sem se mover um centímetro.<br>Hinata riu, disse adeus e se afastou. Neji fitou o outro prodígio com uma aura assassina que só desmanchou quando Hinata entrou na mansão com seu guarda-costas na cola. O Uchiha sorriu quando a porta se fechou. Era em momentos como esse que ele sabia que se morresse sempre teria alguém para lutar por Hinata e fazer companhia para ela. Hinata nunca ficaria só.

* * *

><p>No outro dia depois do almoço Hinata se concentrou em juntar algumas ervas para fazer chá enquanto Hiashi e Hanabi a observavam. O líder Hyuuga reprimiu o impulso de sorrir assistindo a sua primogênita. Ele ainda tinha receios sobre Hinata levar a vida como ninja. Ela parecia tão melhor quando agia como uma mãe gentil ou governanta. A forma de tratar Hanabi similar a forma que a mãe de ambas as tratam, a forma de cantarolar e cozinhar como a avó faz. Hinata é tão... pacífica para o violento mundo dos ninjas.<br>Mesmo continuando a pensar que a mais velha não é a mais indicada para liderar o clã, Hiashi sabe que tê-la como matriarca é formidável." Itachi será o verdadeiro líder e guiará os dois clãs unidos com mãos de ferro, enquanto isso Hinata amenizara todo o clima tenso provocado por um líder forte, inibindo as chances de rebelião.", Hiashi pensou enquanto observava suas duas filhas lavarem as plantas e as separarem em uma tabua de madeira, " E considerando que a natureza de ambos é pacífica, talvez os anos que passaremos sob a liderança deles sejam tranquilos e prósperos."  
>Perto do tio, Neji observava as primas com certo tédio. As vezes ele não conseguia acreditar que sua protegida era uma menina casada ou digeria o fato de seu tio gostar da presença do Uchiha . Não esquecendo que, embora fosse bastante sério e imponente, Fugaku- sama gostava de abrir brechas no trabalho para comer a comida da herdeira Hyuuga. Um gesto que pra muitos seria insignificante, mas que o gênio Hyuuga sabia que é a forma do líder Uchiha aprovar o relacionamento entre os dois adolescentes. Hiashi apenas discutia negócios com Itachi por horas para mostrar seu respeito pelo Uchiha de 17 anos. Mas o prodígio Hyuuga simplesmente não ia com a cara dos irmãos Uchiha, talvez pela vez que Sasuke grudou um chiclete no cabelo dele e Itachi tentou cortar com uma kunai ao invés de passar gelo, talvez pelo fato dele pensar na herdeira Hyuuga não como inimiga, mas como irmã, ou talvez porque a simples ideia de perder mais alguém que ama para um estranho lhe era assustadora. Ninguém sabia a resposta pela súbita rivalidade entre os prodígios de ambos os clãs e mesmo ambos os homens apelidados de gênios também não soubessem a resposta.<p>

Quando não havia nada perigoso ocorrendo na vila e os ninjas recebiam pequenas folgas era assim que passavam o dia. Hiashi assistia as filhas enquanto bebia chá. Fugaku comia bolinhos. Mikoto conversava com todas as pessoas da feira ao sair pra compra alguns itens para cozinhar. Itachi, Sasuke e Neji treinavam e ficavam parado se encarando. Hinata e Hanabi faziam chá ou faziam jardinagem no extenso jardim do distrito Hyuuga. E assim se seguia dia após dia até as missões voltarem ou eles terem que se ocupar com outros assuntos.

* * *

><p>Espero que gostem do capítulo. Foi meio paradão, mas poxa, tudo que acontece é o povo sofre e sofrer e sofre mais um pouco, então dei um momento de paz pra todo mundo.<p>

Dassa-chan, eu descobri que esse capítulo era o próximo, mas eu achei que o que tinha que estar aqui 'tava muito rápido e ruim, então coloquei esse logo. Espero que goste. Ah!, a parte do Fugaku assaltar geladeiras... eu tenho um amigo que o pai dele faz isso, eu achei engraçado e coloquei por que opai do meu amigo e o líder Uchiha se parecem bastante.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Uchiha**

Ela afundou suas unhas na cama totalmente acolchoada que estava. Nos seus poucos momentos de lucidez que estava num quarto construído somente para ela no distrito Hyuuga. Mas neste momento lúcida era uma das ultimas palavras que usariam para descrevê-la. Os olhos dela quicavam de um lado para o outro sem focar em nada, o corpo dela se arqueava violentamente contra as amarras, os dedos do pé se encolhiam enquanto ela se contorcia e o cabelo preso para ficar fora do caminho já estava começando a se desfazer. A dor dela era insuportável. A dominava de forma que depois de um tempo perdera as forças e a voz para gritar. Seus dentes estavam cobertos com um protetor de silicone que impedia-os de se desgastarem quando ela os batia.

Mais uma onda de dor a assolou e ela abriu os olhos os máximo que podia.

Lembranças que não eram dela dançavam na frente dos olhos brancos com violeta. Vozes que não reconhecia e outras que conhecia gritavam nos seus ouvidos. Imagens e sons que só ela via e ouvia. Toques que só ela sentia.

_Dentro da mente dela ela não via um pequeno quarto branco dentro do seu distrito. Ela via um campo de batalha aberto com tudo ao seu redor destruído. Ela estava caída na terra e sabia que estava morrendo. Podia sentir uma poça de sangue quente se formando abaixo da sua cabeça e..._

Hinata se contorceu de novo e as memórias regrediram um pouco.

_Era uma manhã do início da primavera. Fazia pouco tempo que Naruto havia morrido. Ela se lembrava de ter beijado a cabeça dos seus dois filhos antes de entrega-los a Kakashi e Shikamaru. Se lembrava de prometer que voltaria para as duas crianças assim que conseguisse comida._

_Isso não foi possível._

_A terra antes cercada por uma exuberante floresta agora era composta por ruínas e árvores carbonizadas. Encontrar comida e água havia se tornado um dos maiores desafios nessa guerra, desde que tudo dentro das Cinco Grandes Nações ou eram escombros, ou natureza carboniza ou corpos de ninjas e civis em putrefação._

_Uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos claros._

_- Se eu não fosse tão fraca...- ela murmurava pra se mesma tentando se mover e buscar ajuda.- Se e-eu não fosse tão fraca ele estaria aqui..._

_Sua mente se voltou para o marido. Cabelos louros como o sol, olhos azuis como o céu e um sorriso tão brilhante quanto as estrelas. Ela se lembrou do dia que ele se foi e se amaldiçoou por um momento. Céus! Eles tinham um exército para lutar e ainda perderam!_

_As crianças e os feridos estavam escondidas em um labirinto subterrâneo sob os escombros de Konoha. Na superfície, Naruto liderava um exercito ao lado do seu melhor amigo, Sasuke. Parecia tão fácil quando eles se preparam para o confronto. Todos estavam otimistas quanto ao novo plano de ataque. Mas tudo acabou em questão de minutos... Os sorrisos se foram, o otimismo deu lugar ao pânico e o céu escureceu. Em segundos um dragão desceu dos céus e reduziu um quarto da tropa às cinzas. Hinata tinha erguido um domo de água para proteger todos que restaram do fogo ao redor e alguns outros ninjas ajudaram a manter o domo estável. Dois dragões se juntaram ao primeiro e despencaram com toda velocidades dos céus em direção ao domo. Tão alto estavam que o sol não permitiu que ninguém os visse. O mais rápido que pôde, Sasuke criou um Chidori e fundiu a técnica ao domo, ampliando o alcance e a potencia do jutsu._

_Um dragão morreu, o outro desapareceu e o terceiro... Ele simplesmente atravessou o domo com a boca arreganhada e o peito brilhando. Mesmo a técnica herdada do pai de se mover em alta velocidade não foi párea para a velocidade da fera. Ali, na frente do últimos ninjas de alto escalão de Konohagakure, o dragão cravou as fileiras de dente no hokage e o destruiu._

_O sangue do Uzumaki espirrou como chuva._

_Não havia nada que a Kyuubi pudesse fazer quando o homem loiro morreu. Foi súbito e certeiro demais para se fazer algo a respeito._

_Hinata gritou ao ver algo sair do marido antes dele ser triturado... A Kyuubi estava livre, escapando miraculosamente da morte._

_Se lembrou de recuar ao ver o demônio correndo na sua direção. Então algo a atingiu pelas costas e ela viu Sasuke tomando-a nos braços antes do homem se mover. Quando os pés dela alcançaram o chão novamente ela viu que Kurama lutava contra o dragão e o atraía para fora da Vila. Foi naquele dia que ela viu o ex-vingador Uchiha chorar em desespero pela primeira vez. Ela o viu se abaixar e segura-la com força enquanto transferia o próprio chakra para ela. Ela não sabia que o golpe do dragão tinha ferido-a também até perceber o que Sasuke fazia. Foi quando ela entendeu: ela estava morrendo também._

_- Não morra Hinata! Não morra!- ela ouviu alguém gritou e as lembranças do dia da morte do marido a deixaram._

_Uma sombra se aproximava rapidamente._

_- Hinata!_

_- Sa-su-ke..._

_Ele pulou para o lado dela e a envolveu num abraço. O corpo dela estava esfriando rápido e ela estava perdendo muito sangue. Sasuke encarou o buraco onde devia estar um dos olhos da Hyuuga e que eram a fonte de todo o sangramento. Hinata começou a chorar junto dele._

_- Me leve.. de volta...- ela implorou. Se ia morrer queria ao menos ver os filhos uma ultima vez._

_Sasuke hesitou. Um grupo de ninjas vinha com ele e todos os cercaram. O médico-nin entre eles se abaixou e começou a cura-la._

_- Hinata.._

_- Me... Desculpe, Sa-suke..- ela ofegou.- Se eu fosse mais forte... S-se eu fosse... Se.._

_- Hinata, olhe pra mim!_

_Ela olhou e percebeu que algo estava errado... Ela não conseguia enxerga-lo totalmente. Ela ouviu alguém engasgar e outros prenderem a respiração e ficou tensa._

_- Sasu-ke?_

_Ele a fitou e suspirou. Com o dedo indicador, o médio e o polegar ele retirou o próprio olho, o olho que um dia foi do irmão dele e colocou em uma mão. Da mesma forma que fez no próprio olho ele apertou a cavidade ocular dela e retirou o que sobrou do olho da Hyuuga. Ela gemeu com a dor e viu o próprio olho na mão dele. Metade do globo recheado com frações da íris lavanda dela estava necrosada. Hinata prendeu a respiração e segurou a vontade de chorar._

_- Eu não posso te perder, Hinata. Você, Kakashi, Boruto e Himawari são toda a família que me resta. No meu clã a maior prova de amor e lealdade é entregar o próprio olho para outra pessoa. Obito entregou o dele como prova de lealdade para o Kakashi-sensei, Itachi entregou os olhos dele para mim como prova do seu amor por mim e eu entrego o meu a você como uma promessa.- Ele inseriu o olho vazio que ficou onde antes residia um olho de íris pálida. Agora olhos díspares o fitavam de volta.- Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Hyuuga Hinata. Vou ser seus olhos e parte da sua alma. Vou te proteger com mais do que minha vida. Agora, descanse._

_Tudo ficou escuro._

Hinata piscou os olhos algumas vezes e o teto branco do quarto de contenção que construíram para ela entrou em foco. Ela suspirou e tentou relaxar. A lembrança do dia em que Sasuke entregou seu olho com o Sharingan para ficar apenas com o Rinnegan e selou parte da alma dele na dela era uma das mais frequentes. Uma médica-nin entrou no quarto acompanhada por Itachi.

- Está se sentindo melhor?- a médica pergunto e ela assentiu em resposta. A mulher checou seus pontos vitais e fez algumas perguntas de rotina antes de dar as costas e sair do local.

Itachi fitou a garota de doze anos toda suada, vestindo um pijama de coraçõezinhos com braços e pernas contidos por várias faixas pretas e correntes cobertas com borracha. Ele retirou o silicone que protegia os dentes dela e se sentou na unica cadeira dentro do quarto.

- O que você vê?

Demorou um pouco para ela responder.

- As vezes vejo Naruto morrendo, as vezes vejo Sasuke me entregando o próprio olho...- Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.- As vezes vejo o rosto dos meus filhos minutos antes de fazer o jutsu de viagem no tempo e as vezes...

- As vezes...?- ele encorajou.

- Eu vejo você.- ela disse quase num sussurro.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu?

- Uhum. Te vejo me observando através de um paredão d'água. Você está falando algo com Sasuke e ambos ficam me observando. Eu.. Não sei porque, mas você está lá. Você sorri pra mim e...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sasuke diz que você fala pra ele que tudo vai ficar bem, mas existem partes que eu não consigo ver ou entender. - Ela suspirou e voltou a fazer contato visual.- Você está dentro da minha mente também e somente o Sasuke sabe porque, mas ele diz que eu ainda não estou pronta pra saber e eu nunca pude ir até você. O paredão d'água é impossível de atravessar para nós dois. Só Sasuke consegue.- Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar novamente.- Sinto muito, mas não tenho todas as respostas ainda... É tudo tão confuso...

Ele sorriu para conforta-la e acariciou a bochecha rosada dela. Contornou as olheira no rosto arredondado e suspirou.

- Faz quanto tempo que você não dorme?

Ela cravou os olhos claros nos negros e calmantes olhos dele e fez uma careta.

- Eu só durmo de exaustão ou quando a Hokage me submete a coma induzido uma vez ao mês.

Ele estalou a língua e ela apenas o mirou confundida com suas duas grandes luas. Não houve tempo de desviar o olhar quando a íris dele mudou de cor. Naquele dia de manhã ele tinha terminado a técnica junto ao irmão, não era muito, mas ele se assegurou que seria suficientemente seguro para ela. Então não hesitou ao sussurrar:

- Tsukuyomi!

* * *

><p>Pequenininho, mas bom o bastante, eu acho. Voltando a toda a seriedade anterior e explicando mais sobre esse futuro desastroso sendo evitado.<p>

Espero que gostem. ^^

Até o próximo cap.

lah15, seja bem vinda! Agradeço os elogios e fico feliz em saber que gostou. Continue a ler e a comentar. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Jlia, sua sumida! Ficou feliz em ver três capítulos recém saídos do forno não ficou? Hehehehe. Suas reviews fizeram falta por aqui.

Dassa-chan, que coisa feeeiaaa, roubando sorvete da geladeira? Só pode se for ou de flocos ou napolitano porque aí eu apoio, hehehehe. Taí mais um capítulo pra tus ;D

Acho que por hoje é só.


End file.
